


Blood Line

by Akira_riz



Category: Akira/Gunji (Togainu no Chi) - Fandom, Akira/Keisuke (Togainu no Chi) - Fandom, Akira/Shiki (Togainu no Chi) - Fandom, Togainu no Chi
Genre: M/M, Master/Pet, Power Play, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 39,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_riz/pseuds/Akira_riz
Summary: Akira and Keisuke owns a flower shop and works part time at a garage store to pay for Keisuke's grandmothers' hospital bills. One night, a luxurious car parked in front of the garage store in need for a fix. The passengers are not human and took a pique interest on Akira when he accidentally cut himself with some tools. What is the fate of Akira?
Relationships: Akira/Gunji (Togainu no Chi), Akira/Keisuke (Togainu no Chi), Akira/Shiki (Togainu no Chi)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	1. Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work! Sorry if my english is bad!

**Chapter 1: Sequel**

Akira doesn’t know how long he has been running, but the farther he is from that place the better. The forest was vast, breathing started to hurt and his legs were about to give in. The shoes he stole from the guard hurt his feet as his pair was confiscated when he was confined in that place. He came to a halt and his expression turned black when he came across a river cliff. The only way to get to the other side of was to jump over the turbulent waters and the sharp rocks below that awaits for him if he fails to make the jump. To take a leap of faith or to run to another direction, he was wasting time, the fear enveloped him.

The sound of the turbulent waters have over shadowed his captors’ footsteps. A high-pitched laughed startled Akira from his escape. They’ve caught up to him. Akira turned around to look at his captors. They were well dressed in a business attire and with their respective weapons. A katana and long sharp claws. This wasn’t right. Akira planned the right moment to escape that damned Mansion. He knew that they were off for a business trip and it would take a week for them to come back. Why are they back so early?!

“HAAAH? Little kitty decided to take a walk today???” said the blond, he had one side of his hair slid back revealing his expression of twisted excitement made Akira took a step back.

“Hmph. Seems like someone still doesn’t know his place”, said the other with lips curled to sadistic smile.

No matter what happens, Akira is not going back there. He closed his eyes and jump towards the turbulent waters, but before he could even feel the wet impact, the blond caught his wrist and he jolt on his arm sprained his shoulder. He pulled Akira up so that his lips reaches his ears. He gave it a lick and whispered with a tone, “you’re not going anywhere~”. This sent cold shivers down Akira’s spine, flashbacks to what he experienced in that Mansion resurfaced. He struggled and aimed to kick the blonde but he was thrown to the side effortless like his weight was nothing. His back hit the trunk of a tree and caused air out of his lungs. Before he could take a breath, a painful whip was planted on his face. The other had use his sheathed katana to hit him.

“Stand. We’re go back.” It was a command. There was no room for retaliation in that tone of voice.

But Akira stood his ground like he always did, “NEVER”.

“HAHAHA YOU HEARD THAT SHIKITTY? Kitty doesn’t want to go with you. Maybe be he’ll come with me”, the blond slowly walked towards Akira and bend down to his level and pulled him by the hair so they meet eye to eye, “Hey, Kitty if you go with me I promised to treat you nicely”. There was this crazed look at his face which contradicts his statements.

“Tch. Just kill me already.” Akira glared, he was tired and doesn’t have the energy to fight these monsters, but the fear of going back was way stronger than his fatigue. Akira knew he was no match for them so he dug his nails onto the ground and aimed it at their eyes. Every second counts even though it was a useless stunt to pull on them. He made a run for it towards the cliff. The running water would get him away faster than his legs. The water was freezing upon impact, he struggled to get his head above water and tried to reach out for any floating debris he could use as a floater.

Two pairs of red eyes glowed through the dusty mist caused by their prey who got away. The fun was just about to begin. The best part of hunting is when the prey gets away, filling them with hopes of freedom, and then crushing it. This was going to be a fun night. The thought of it made them thirsty. They can’t wait to get a taste of their delicious prey. The pair of silhouettes vanished.

They were monsters. Faster, agile, and strong. Not to mention also their sense of smell and nocturnal vision. They can easily dismember a fragile human being if they wanted to. The poor human is already at a disadvantaged escaping in the night. He has unfortunate luck to be favoured by royalty pure bloods. 

Akira reached the end of the river bank, he tiredly crawled up and coughed water he accidentally ingested. He used so much energy trying to keep afloat that he had to lean on the trees in the forest to support his body. His body ached everywhere and needed to rest. He scrounged around for shelter or a place to hide. It would have been a better idea to keep going but his body would give up on him and it was best to avoid another encounter with them.

Akira heard the shuffling of leaves above him and out of nowhere Gunji fell in front of him. A body crouched from a landing position slowly unfolded himself before him. Gunji’s eyes glinted from the moonlight there was that crazed smile on his face again.

“Found you kitty~”

He felt a hand grab his neck from the back and his face made impact onto the ground. Red eyes glowed towering over him as he was pinned down to the ground, probably to return the favour of getting soil to the face. He let Akira go and kicked him at the abdomen sending him flying to the nearest tree. Akira is pretty sure he broke a rib or two. He struggled to get up, but his body was so beaten up. He managed to sit up and get his back against the tree he landed on. If only he had his knife he could still somehow pull of a fight.

“Come”. Shiki ordered.

“I belong to no one”, Akira clung what’s left of him. His pride.

“Hmph, this is the last time we’re letting you escape.” Shiiki had a dissatisfied look on his face to Akira’s response.

“Heeeyyy Kittyyy~ Which d’ya prefer, left or right?” Gunji took hold of both Akira’s legs.

Fear and panic overwhelmed Akira. They can’t…no they will, knowing them they would do it. Shiki’s footsteps echoed loudly in Akira’s ears. It seemed like he was walking in slow motion towards him while positioning his katana for a strike. Akira struggled with the last bit of energy he has left trying to get Gunji’s grip off his leg.

“NO! STOP! LET GO!” Akira trashed around.

“HAHAHAHA! STRUGGLE AND SCREAM MORE KITTY! IT’S MORE FUN AND MAKING ME EXCITED”, Gunji laughed at top of his lungs.

Shiki aimed for Akira’s left leg and broke his tibia using his sheath sword. Akira screamed helplessly in that one strike and all he could do was hold onto his broken leg when Gunji finally let go. The pair gazed at their sobbing prey in hopes to teach him a lesson for escaping. Akira was in so much pain. A beaten up body, broken ribs, sprained shoulder, and now a broken leg. He was about to lose consciousness but the pain would jolt him back to his senses. Such torment. 

It wasn’t over. Shiki pulled Akira’s hair so that he would face him and exposed his neck. Akira glared back at Shiki with tears rolling down his eyes. A face which satisfied Shiki a lot. It has been awhile since he saw that look on his Akira’s face. Shiki smirked knowing that Akira hasn’t loss his will to live. It was going to be fun to break him slowly.

“Nothing taste better than blood filled with fear. Now submit to me”, Shiki drew his fangs and bit down on Akira’s throat. Gunji wasn’t going miss his meal too, he bit down behind on Akira’s sprained shoulder just to elicit more suffering. Akira yelped through the pain and his vision started going hazy, the smell of blood filled the air.

The last thing he saw was the trees, they drank so much of his blood that he was losing consciousness. He can no longer feel the pain on his leg. His body was feeling cold and numb. Another failed attempt to escape. Akira took one last look at the night sky before darkness took over.

“Keisuke”


	2. Flower Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff!

Akira woke up to the smell of breakfast and a light kiss to the forehead. He opened his eyes to be greeted by his childhood friend smiling at him. The morning sunlight peaked through their apartment by the small gaps of the curtains, giving off a cozy vibe. Akira grumbled and tossed around the bed signaling that he doesn’t want to get up anytime soon. His partner cheekily opened up the curtains and welcomed the full blast of the morning sunlight. He pulled off the covering of Akira and planted another kiss urging him to finally get up.

“You need to stop doing that”, Akira groaned as he stretch the stiff muscles awake. The brunette chuckled and responded, “But I love you”. This caused Akira to cover his face with his arms to hide his embarrassment, red ears still peeking out.

Keisuke prepared Akira’s favourite food for breakfast, omurice and coffee. He would never get tired of eating omurice no matter how many times Keisuke cooks it. Whether if it was top chef cooked or Keisuke’s cooking, taste doesn’t really matter much to Akira as long as it was omurice. They help each other in clearing the table and washing the dishes.

“I’ll head to the shop first because we got a delivery today, if that’s okay with you Akira”

Akira nodded silently and followed Keisuke to the doorstep to send him off. Keisuke paused and turned to look at Akira before opening the door. He was fidgeting with his hands waiting for something. Akira completely knows what Keisuke wants and he is so embarrassed to do it, but knowing his partner, he wouldn’t leave until he gets it.

“Fine”, Akira grabbed Keisuke by the collar and kissed him on the cheek quickly. ‘Hurry up to the shop, you’re going to miss the delivery’.

Keisuke being satisfied hugged Akira and gave him another kiss in return. Akira sighed as he closed the door and wondered what he is going to do with his hopeless lover. Akira was never good at expressing his feelings. The years they’ve been together and he is still adjusting, but slowly he’ll get there and be at the same pace with Keisuke.

Keisuke and Akira both grew up in the same orphanage when they were kids. Their childhood days in the orphanage was rather hazy so they have vague memories of it. Keisuke immediately took a strong liking to Akira back then. He found him so cool and followed him around everywhere. Akira, on the other hand, didn’t understand why this certain kid kept following him. He got used to Keisuke’s presence in the end, and ever since then they were always together. They both got adopted by different families but they were lucky enough to live in the same neighborhood and enter the same schools. They basically spent their whole life together. There was nothing they didn’t know about each other.

Akira picked up a picture frame of them in their college days and let out a small smile when he reminisced some memories. He thought it was around that time when Keisuke confessed his feelings. They were in his house that day studying for their midterms, when Keisuke couldn’t hold back his intentions being alone in a house with Akira. Keisuke was having trouble with a subject and Akira was trying to teach him the concepts. He sat closely beside Akira and noticed how smaller he was compared to him. His heart started pounding loudly when he carefully took a look at Akira’s features. His lean built, his pale skin, the blueish-grey eyes and his smell. The smell of Akira was intoxicating.

“Oy, are you even listening?”

Keisuke didn’t realized he was getting closer to Akira. He somehow managed to build up some courage and just go for it and kissed Akira. It was a painful impact because it was rushed. Their foreheads clashed and Keisuke was sure Akira was going to hit him back. While Akira was still busy trying to register whatever happened, Keisuke tried again and pounced on Akira.

“Tch. What are you doi-”

Before Akira could finish his sentence, Keisuke pinned his arms to the side and kissed him. It was just a peck on the lips first, then gradually Keisuke started introducing his tongue urging Akira to open his mouth. Wet slick tongues greeted each other, breathing was hot. Akira didn’t know when did Keisuke learned how to kiss. He was so confused and the intense kiss weakened him.

“Sta..oph..haaaa…” Akira tried to turn his head to take a breath but his lips was once captured again when Keisuke caressed his face to look back at him.

When Keisuke’s hand wandered underneath his shirt he knew he had to stop his idiot of a best friend. He gave Keisuke a head butt to return the favour. They were both on the floor now clutching their heads to somehow ease the pain. Keisuke apologized multiple times after that, he was happy that Akira didn’t hate him for what he did but the moment wasn’t right back then. He kicked Keisuke out of the house immediately after that.

It was about time for him to prepare to follow Keisuke to work too. He put down the photo frame and wore his black leather jacket and headed out of the apartment. They work at an old flower shop owned by Keisuke’s grandmother. She’s the only family member Keisuke and Akira have left. Both their parents went on a road trip when they were still in high school and Keisuke’s grandmother looked after them while they were on vacation. Little did they know there was a storm that day and they died by car crash caused by landslide. It was tragic news for both of them to lose the only family they had. They were once orphans again.

Keisuke’s grandmother is gravely ill so they decided to take over the flower shop and take care of her. To pay for hospital bills and treatment, they both had to work two jobs; flower store in the morning and at an automobile repair shop in the afternoon till night arrives. It may be tiring but anything for their last family. The flower shop was old and small, it doesn’t get much customers because it was also hidden at the corner of the street. Thanks to loyal customers it has been surviving all these years and grandma made so many friends when she was still working there. She was really passionate about her store and flowers. She took care of them like they were her kids.

The bell on the door chimed when Akira entered the store, he saw Keisuke already arranging some bouquets. It took him awhile before he realized he was staring and admiring his lover working hard. He was reminded by the sudden memory lane he had a while ago at the apartment. Akira blushed and quickly went to the flower room to help Keisuke with the arrangements. There was a lot of orders for the day and they don’t usually receive this much pre-order on a regular basis so they took this opportunity to make the bouquets as beautiful as ever. The last bouquet Akira made was mostly chrysanthemums, they were so pretty with their vibrant colours. The bell jingled and an old lady entered the store. Akira observed her and realized she was blind and hurried to help her walk towards the counter.

“What can I help you with ma’am?” Akira wondered why a blind old lady is out by herself.

“What a nice young man. It’s alright young man, I can still see through my other sense” she smiled warmly, “I’m here to pick up a bouquet I ordered”.

Akira handed her the bouquet and their hands brushed slightly. Akira notice the old got startled and asked if she was okay or punctured her hand with some loose staples on the hemp linen.

“Young man can I have hold your hand for a bit?” the old lady asked worriedly.

Akira handed his hand for the old lady to touch. The gesture confused him.

“Oh dear, you be careful young man” she took out a chrysanthemums from the bouquet and handed it to Akira, “this is for you, thank you dear.”

“Thank you….” Akira was left perplexed standing in the middle of the flower shop.

Keisuke walked in from the flower room and asked if the last pick-up of the day was done and this snapped Akira out from what just happened. He put the flower in a small vase and helped Keisuke close shop. The words the old lady said to him never left. Be careful? Why? Is it about grandma?


	3. The First Drop

Keisuke couldn’t help but worry at Akira’s expression during the whole walk to their next job. Akira looked like he was lost in thought and wasn’t paying attention when Keisuke talked to him. He just gave short replies and this concerned Keisuke. Maybe Akira is hungry? Or tired? What if we get omurice for dinner later? Maybe that would cheer him up, Keisuke thought.

“Hey, Akira. Is everything alright?”

“Hmm? Yeah, just thinking”

“Thinking about what?”

“I’m worried about grandma”

“Don’t worry Akira! Grandma is strong! She won’t leave us” Keisuke smiled trying to cheer Akira up, “look we’re here already, let’s get to work”.

They both greeted their boss and changed to their blue overalls to protect themselves from the grime of car oils and parts. Their boss notified them that there wasn’t much cars to fix today so that means they could head home early for the day and that was great news for Akira. All he wanted to do was rest. Keisuke kept checking up on him from time to time making sure he was alright. Maybe he shouldn’t have dwelled too much on what the old lady said earlier. Keisuke was right, grandma was a fighter. Since they were going to off work early, Akira suggested to Keisuke if they could visit grandma after this. It’s been a while since they had dinner with their grandma. Usually their jobs keeps them busy and they were only able to visit during the weekends. Grandma would be surprised, Akira thought.

They were about to wrap up on their last car when an expensive looking car parked in front of the shop. It looked like the car belonged to some important politician or celebrity. The windows were heavily tinted so it was difficult to see if there were any passengers in the vehicle. The driver got down and he was well dressed in a suit and sunglasses. A bodyguard?

“What can we help you with?” Keisuke asked while he wiped the grease off his hand with a towel.

“The brakes are making a squeaking and grinding sounds, so want to get it checked” said the driver.

“Okay do you have passengers? I need to bring the car to the elevator”

The body guard opened popped his head back in the driver’s door and seems like his passengers were unwilling to step out of the car. He looks troubled but managed to convince whoever these important people were. Whoever they are Akira just wanted to get over with it and visit Grandma. Two tall man in expensive looking suits stepped out of the car, one blond and the other with jet black hair. They were both wearing sunglasses. Maybe these people didn’t want their identities to be known. Akira didn’t care about the social status of these men, all he wanted to do was finish the job. Although, there was something off about them, Akira thought. They don’t look like they’re from around the area and they were well dressed for some sort of party. Well, Akira couldn’t judge them, he doesn’t care much of any political or social parties going around the town. All he know that his instincts tell him that these people were suspicious.

Keisuke got the car ready on the elevator while Akira prepared the materials needed to fix the brakes. Akira swore he could feel eyes staring at him. He consciously turned around to look at them and he carelessly mishandled the tools and cut himself. Akira completely dropped the tools in shocked. Blood dripped onto the floor.

“Akira! You must be careful!” Keisuke ran over with a first-aid kit to disinfect and aid the wound.

“It’s alright. It’s not that deep” Akira shrugged it off. He still felt gazes at him and he turned to look at the only customers in the shop. Both of the guys were just standing there staring at him. It made Akira feel uneasy and a sudden nausea took over. He can’t tell what kind of eyes is piercing through him with such intensity. The driver on the other hand was oddly covering his nose. This people were suspicious and Akira doesn’t want to be near them any longer.

Akira rested in the break room while Keisuke finished fixing the car. It took a while because Keisuke didn’t want to scratch such expensive car. They were already piled up with bills from the hospital and that’s enough debt for them to handle with their jobs. Akira felt uneasy the whole entire time with those men in the shop. He was thankful Keisuke managed to fix the breaks fast enough to send them away.

“I don’t think we can go visit grandma now, visiting hours are done” Keisuke rubbed his neck stiffed neck from all the hard work for today, “You doing okay?” he asked worriedly.

“I’m fine. We can just visit grandma during the weekend. Let’s go back home and grab dinner”, Akira suggested.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glasses of wine containing viscous red fluid clinked together in union. The smell of iron filled the luxurious vehicle. One would normally be satisfied with a cup, however, that night made them thirstier than usual. That boy in the garage shop. He smelled different, so sweet, so inebriating. When his blood dripped, both pair of eyes glowed red, mouth salivating and throat clench in thirst. When their eyes met his, it just confirmed the fate of the boy. They’ve finally found him.

“Heeeyyyy~ Shikitty, did you see it too? If ya did, then dibs! HAHAHAH”, a high pitched laughter escaped the blond’s mouth.

“Hmph. Don’t make me laugh. He belongs to me”, challenged the other.

He picked up his phone and asked an informant on a detailed background check on both Keisuke and Akira. The atmosphere in the vehicle changed as both men have a sinister plan in mind. They both finished their drink and headed to their destination in the mountains.


	4. Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll update when I can :)

The door in the flower shop rung and Akira had to welcome an unexpected customer. He didn’t want to ever cross path again with them however the men from last night appeared before him. He wanted to leave immediately and lie about being close but the open sign was so huge on the front door. He wished Keisuke would get out of the flower room and deal with these two instead.

“This is a nice place”, said the black haired male.

He was not wearing sunglasses this time and Akira noticed how scarlet red his eyes were. It looked like doll eyes, almost too pretty to be real. The blond was looking around the store and seemed to be fascinated with the carnivorous plants.

“Can I help you with something?” Akira asked.

“We just came by to say our thanks from last night”

“No need to tha-”

“AKIRA! Do we have anymore…Oh! It’s you guys. Do you guys need help or does your car have a problem again? I’m sure I fixed it right” Keisuke said worriedly.

“The car is fine, I came here for buisness. My brother and I are planning to invest in a flower store for our new project and we came across this perfect simplistic store of yours”

Dumfounded, they both don’t look alike, Akira and Keisuke said in unison, “brother?”

“Well half-brothers”

“WHY? GOT A PROBLEM IF WE BROTHERS?” the blond yelled from across the store.

The duo were taken aback and shook their heads to imply that they have no problem with it at all. Keisuke spoke up and asked why they would want to invest in their old flower shop when business was dying.

“Before we go into details, let me introduce myself. My name is Shiki and that over there is Gunji”

Keisuke and Akira has no degree in business so it was a lot to take in when Shiki was explaining the benefits to their offer and investment in their store. Shiki provided ideas like small renovations to conserves the old aesthetic of the store, better suppliers for flowers, and a bigger flower storage. He was very professional and encouraging that we didn’t have and conflicts with what offers he provided and even accommodated to our needs.

“With this you wouldn’t need to work two jobs and you can hire employees to help out in the store when you guys want to go on a vacation”

That was a good idea, they would be able to visit grandma often if they hire staff members to look after the store. And the extra income from the investment is a great help with the hospital bills.

“Akira! We would be able to afford grandma’s operation if we sign the contract” Keisuke said hopefully.

Akira on the other hand, still don’t trust these men. The offer was too good to be true and this can’t just be pure coincidence that they came by this store. There other stores have better location than theirs. Even though Akira wanted to dig up any ulterior motive, he couldn’t think of any.

“Give us a day to think about it” Akira said.

“Sure. Tomorrow 8pm at our office to sign for contract signing” Shiki handed him his business card.

It read CEO of Haematology and Blood Transfusion Hospital.

Shiki and Gunji left and they were both left to think about the huge decision of their lives. There wasn’t any cons or loop holes that could be used against them. Money was the huge anchoring part of the offer. They swore they’ll do anything for their grandma, and maybe she’ll like the simple renovations to her shop when she gets well. The thought of making their grandma smile was the agreeing point for the both of them. They’ve made their decision.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Akira! We have a last minute pre-order for a wedding tomorrow. I don’t Think I can follow you to the contract signing” Keisuke said while he tirelessly made another flower arrangement.

Just Akira’s luck. He didn’t want to go there alone.

Wait! The card! Maybe there was a phone number to contact Shiki.

Akira’s head dropped in defeat, the card only specified Shiki’s office and his status. It be rude not to show up, even if it’s just to inform them to postpone the signing. Akira sighed. No matter how much he is weary of those brothers, once he signed the contract, he’ll see them more often since they were going to be business partners. Might as well get use to their presence. He helped Keisuke out for bit to lessen his load and headed out into the cold evening. He zipped up his leather jacket and put on his hood and made his way.

Akira made it to the hospital and they pointed him to the nearby building where the main office was. It was big tall corporate building. They were undeniably wealthy. They didn’t need their flower shop. They could have just opened their own branch. This was the gut feeling Akira had ever since Shiki made the offer. The only thing on his mind now is to get a straight up answer from them.

The assistant directed Akira to the CEO’s office. Typically as it is, it’s located on the top floor of the building. The huge double door opened to reveal them admiring the city night view through their enormous office window. They both seem to share office as there were two desks on each side of the room. And a common coffee table in the centre of the office. They had their own extensive library that expanded to a second floor. The office itself looked like a penthouse.

“AHHH~ Kitty is here!” Gunji said excitedly.

Kitty? Akira’s gut feeling got stronger. Something was not right. The room was dark and the only source of light was from the city lights below. He couldn’t see the expression of either Shiki or Gunji. Every cell in his body was telling him to leave quickly, but he needed to know what they want from them. The assistant close the doors behind Akira leaving him alone with them.

“I want to know the real reason for your offer” Akira said firmly.

Shiki let out a chuckle, “can’t it be out of generosity?”

He’s lying.

“Seems like you don’t trust us. That’s not very business partner-like, Akira”. When Shiki said his name, he felt a shivers down his spine.

“Here’s the contract, sign it and you may leave”, Shiki walked towards Akira with the contract in hand. Bright scarlet eyes looked down on him. He never realized how tall Shiki was. He towered him by almost a head.

Akira flipped through the contract making sure they didn’t add anything dubious. He scanned it quickly but carefully flipping through every page. He wanted to get out of there fast. Now all he need is a pen. Shiki didn’t hand him a pen. He looked up to see Gunji spinning the pen between his fingers.

“Heyyy~ before you sign, let’s have a toast will ya” Gunji laughed with a creepy looking smile on his face.

Out of both of them, Gunji seems to be the most alarming. Akira couldn’t tell what was going on in his head. He was very unpredictable and Akira did not like it one bit. Gunji walked towards a cabinet filled with expensive liquor and took his time picking. He choose the expensive looking bottle from the top shelf and poured it into three glasses, each for one of us.

He handed Akira a glass. “Just one glass won’t hurt ya”.

They all raised the glass and drank the liquor. You can tell its good aged liquor when it burns your throat and that is what Akira felt when he drank it. Akira wasn’t a drinker, he doesn’t like the taste of alcohol but he tolerates it. He only drinks when there were occasions or when his boss at the garage store wants drinking buddies. Akira like to think that he can hold his liquor fairly. This one cup won’t harm him at all.

Gunji gave the pen to Akira to sign. Once it was done, Shiki went to discuss further details in the contract again to review Akira so he could explain it Keisuke when he gets back. All was going well, and Akira thought they didn’t had an ulterior motive until his vision went hazy. It couldn’t be the alcohol, it was just one cup. Akira took a sit and put his palms to his eyes trying to get his vision straight.

“HAHAHA! About time the drug kicked in”, Gunji took a seat beside Akira.

Akira tried to get away. He fell on the floor as the drugs has took over his legs. Shiki stood in front of him blocking his path to the door. All Akira could muster up was a glare towards Shiki. Akira could here Gunji laughing in the background slowly going faint. The sight that bore in his mind was a twisted smile and scarlet red eyes before darkness enveloped him.


	5. Debt

Akira woke up to an unfamiliar ceiling. His body felt heavy as if his limbs were bound onto the bed and his throat felt dry. Disoriented of time and place, he did not know if he was still at the office or brought to somewhere else, or how long he was out. Keisuke should be worried by now. He surveyed the room and to find Shiki and Gunji having a glass of wine, or so he thought, it looked too red to be wine and the fluid looks thick. Akira forced his drugged body to sit up but failed, he managed to prop himself on this elbow for support. The sound of the sheets alerted his captors that he was finally awake.

“Kitty~ Kitty~ is finally awake! Time to play!” Gunji gleamed as he headed towards Akira.

“Get away from me!” Akira yelled in fear.

Gunji got on top of him and shoved his body back down on the bed. Akira felt so small compared to the other male. He tried to shove Gunji out of the way but his body was still under the influence of the drug they gave him. His resistance was futile when Gunji grabbed both his wrist and pinned it above his head. The only thing Akira could do was glare back at Gunji.

“That’s a nice look ya got there Kitty” Gunji grabbed Akira’s face with his other hand and licked his cheek. 

Akira shook his head to escape the grip on his face, “Let me go! What do you want?!”

He heard a scoff from the back of the room. Akira forgot about Shiki’s existence because he was too preoccupied with Gunji. The bastard he thought. Shiki picked up the business contract and flipped the pages. With a smirk on his face he walked towards Akira. The heels on his shoes echoed in the room brought suspense.

“You are such a fool” Shiki took out the contract from the folder and an extra page flipped out from a hidden pocket.

Akira’s face turned dark. The extra page stated that he agreed to sell the flower shop to them. The precious store of their grandmother is gone.

Akira thrashed, the drug slightly wearing off, “you bastard!”

“Don’t blame me for your incompetence. And we don’t need your stupid flower shop”

That very sentence angered Akira. He gritted his teeth and scowled towards Shiki. How dare he call Grandma’s beloved store stupid. The flower shop is her heart and soul. That is what all Grandma has and he took it! No they took it!

“What we want is you”

Silence filled the room. The motive behind their scheme was revealed but Akira found it ridiculous. Why do they want him? He basically has nothing. The vexations reached Akira’s limit to how much bullshit he can handle.

“Don’t fuck with me! Give us back the flower shop!”

“You can have it back but, you have to buy it back from us”

This is how they were going to tie him down. Through money. Akira cannot go back to Keisuke knowing they lost the flower shop and he wouldn’t have the heart to tell grandma. They were already piled up with hospital bills and to add the flower shop? That’s an absurd amount of money. Where was Akira going to get that much money?

“Don’t look so troubled. You can slowly pay us back” Shiki smirked, “but I don’t think you would be able to pay with that salary you’re earning”

He was right. Akira can’t even go for a bank loan because that would mean more unending debt with the interest added. Akira’s eyes furrowed, he doesn’t know what to do.

“Pay us back using your body”

It didn’t even sound like an option. It was a command. Akira’s eyes grew wide to the sudden realization. These fuckers. Akira attempted to kick Gunji off but he instinctively caught his foot. Gunji was strong Akira admitted, he didn’t think he’ll stand a change even with his non-drugged state. His strength felt inhumane. His wrist feels like it was about to be crushed under the pressure of Gunji’s grip.

Gunji started stripping him. He took off Akira’s jacket and unbuckled his pants. Everything was happening so fast Akira couldn’t even protest or struggle. Gunji used his belt to tie Akira’s wrist together and attached it to the headboard. Akira’s shirt was pulled up and his pants down to his thighs exposing his underwear.

Gunji whistled, “that’s a nice body ya got there kitty”.

The pair stared him studying his body. Akira shivered in fear, the thought of rape crossed his mind. He closed his eyes because he was afraid of what comes next. He heard camera shutters.

Shiki was taking photos of him. They took off all his clothes next leaving him bare and naked. He doesn’t know how many photos was taken but he felt violated. Akira wanted to cry, but his pride won’t let him. When everything was done Gunji threw the white sheets over Akira. His spirit was broken and he felt weak. Akira didn’t want to move, he just wanted to disappear.

“Each photo cost a sum, but don’t think of trying to escape. We can sell these photos online”

Great, worse news for Akira. The pair left him alone on the room and left. Akira remained motionless. The drug has long before worn off. He picked up his clothes and while wearing his jackets, noticed that Gunji’s hand has bruised his wrist and imprinted on his skin. He felt disgusted. Akira tried to clear his mind. He picked up the copy of the contracted and ripped off the last page in anger. He felt like a complete fool. Akira exited the room to find out he was still in the office. He checked the area to see if they were gone. He quickly ran for the door trying to escape something that wasn’t there anymore.

Keisuke. He just wants to go back to Keisuke.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiki and Gunji watch Akira leave the building.

“Shikitty~~” Gunji groaned, “why we gotta do things so slowly? Lets just get him already”

“All things come to those who wait”, Shiki said while looking at Akira from the roof of the building.


	6. New Life

Akira was breathless when he finally reached their apartment. He found Keisuke fast asleep on the sofa waiting for him to get home. He had several bandages on his fingers probably from the torn of the roses he was arranging for the day. Akira ruffled his hair to the thought of Keisuke working hard. He looked over at the kitchen to find two untouched plates of omurice. Keisuke must have been waiting to eat together too.

Akira couldn’t stomach food right now. He went to take a shower trying to scrub off invisible traces those two left on him. When he saw his wrist again, his heart sank and tears just started dropping out from his eyes. How could he be so stupid? He couldn’t protect the last thing they cherished. Akira wore one of Keisuke’s long sleeves to hide the bruises on his wrist. He took a blanket off the bed and joined Keisuke on the sofa. Keisuke must have felt Akira and made room for him to squeeze in. Akira curled close to Keisuke’s chest, he wanted to feel small for the moment. It was calming. He wanted to forget whatever happened today. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akira was in a dark place. Everything was pitched black. There was nothing to discern what was up, down, left or right. He walked around trying to assess out how vast this place was. He noticed a figure at the distance. Akira squinted his eyes trying to identify whatever was coming towards his direction. It looked like a young woman with a walking stick and she seemed to be carrying flowers?

The woman handed Akira a chrysanthemum, “You be careful young man”, she said, her voice familiar, and disappeared again through the dark.

Akira swore she reminds her of someone. When he proceeded to look at the flower, he suddenly fell from whatever that was keeping him afloat. He landed on a bed and suddenly snake-like belts wrapped around his limbs immobilizing him. Cameras started popping out in every direction. Akira panic, breathing was painful, he struggled to set free but he couldn’t move. The belts on his wrist dug tightly through his skin. He looked forward to see two pairs of red eyes glowing. They didn’t look like human eyes, they resemble that of an animal ready to devour their prey.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akira woke up in Keisuke’s arm. Keisuke had been awake all this time using his phone waiting for Akira to wake up. Akira felt calm and safe in Keisuke’s arms. He snuggled in a little closer and hugged him tighter. Anything to comfort himself from that terrible nightmare. Keisuke returned the hug and buried his face on Akira’s hair taking in his scent. They stayed in each other’s embrace for a little longer until Akira felt his usual self.

Akira didn’t feel well that day so Keisuke headed to the flower shop. He was surprised to be greeted by an architect waiting outside the shop. The architect discussed the renovation process of the flower shop and the changes that Keisuke would agree on. The plan took the whole day since there were some changes that Shiki informed the architect and Keisuke was not comfortable with it. Once the plans were drawn, Keisuke’s eyes grew wide in excitement. He could not wait to show Akira the rough draft of the new flower shop. He hurried back home stopping by to buy lunch for the both of them.

“Don’t you think it’s pretty? I’m so excited!”, Keisuke exclaimed.

Akira had to admit that the architect did well on the plans and the changes Keisuke mentioned that those bastard wanted was not a bad idea either.

“Since we don’t have work for two weeks, how are we going to pay for the hospital bills?”

“Don’t worry Akira! Shiki said since we are under their care we will be compensated for the 2 weeks closure of the flower shop. They actually paid us already. I was shocked when I went to withdraw money for our food a while ago that there was money in the bank”

Great. Being more in debt to them. Akira sighed and frowned. Flash backs from that night resurfaced and he just want to get away from the trouble he caused. While Akira is lost in thought Keisuke dropped to the floor, hand clutching the end of the sofa. He seemed to be in a phone call with someone. Did he find out that we lost the flower shop? Akira thought to himself. No that can’t be. Those bastards would not let me off easily.

Akira rushed to Keisuke with a face full of concern. Keisuke started crying and couldn’t get words out of his mouth.

“Hello? Is anyone there?...” Keisuke’s phone was still in a call. Akira picked it up and received the graved news.

They both rushed to the hospital to encounter doctors and nurses trying to revive their Grandma’s body. Akira tried his best to hold Keisuke back from rushing into the room. They don’t know how long it lasted. The scene was silent and it seemed like it lasted for hours. Keisuke is curled up on the side of the bed holding his grandma’s hand. Akira talked to the doctor about their grandma’s condition.

“We were lucky to revive her but if she goes to a seizure again, just expect the worst.”

“What if she undergoes surgery? Will it help?” Akira asked.

“It is not advisable for her old age, she might not be able to handle the procedure. What we can do now is to relieve the symptoms and hope for the best”

The doctor left and Akira went back into the room to comfort Keisuke. He was still shaking from the fear of losing his grandma. Their grandma woke up the next day and they were so relieved. Their sweet grandma was apologizing for worrying them and tried to reassure them. They stayed at the hospital for a few days just to be with her and make sure her health doesn’t falter. It also been awhile since they spent this much time with her and it felt like the old carefree days.

Akira’s worries disappeared not until he received a messaged.

**_Same place and time. Don’t be late._ **

Akira’s face grew dark, he felt his stomach sank. He excused himself from the room and headed for the washroom. His hands were shaking as he tried to wash his face to cool himself down. He didn’t know what to do. If he doesn’t comply Keisuke would find out the truth and grandma might go into a seizure again if we tell her. Those bastards could also sell and spread his photos online. Akira started biting his nails. Think. Think. Think.

“That took a while. Are you okay?” Keisuke took hold of Akira’s hand.

“Yeah, I’m fine”

They headed home that night. Been a while since it was just both of them together. Akira was fidgeting around trying to see when was the right time to bring up what he has to say. He’s not sure how Keisuke would react. But he is sure he won’t totally dislike it. Keisuke never hated anything about Akira. He loves Akira so much. The thought reassured Akira and he built up the courage to finally ask.

“Keisuke…Since we still have a few days off from the flower shop can we go somewhere?”

“Somewhere?”

“Like a vacation, just the two of us”, Akira hoped, anything to get far away for a while.

“What about grandma? We can’t just leave for a vacation after what happened” Keisuke reasoned

Akira held the corner of Keisuke’s shirt. “Just a few days please. Somewhere far, like the beach”.

Keisuke saw on Akira’s face that there was something troubling him. He held Akira close to his chest and agreed. He is weak for Akira and can never say no. That’s how much he loves him. They planned out where to go and made sure grandma was in stable condition before leaving. Akira picked out the furthest location from home and Keisuke thought it was weird. Akira never really like travelling so he was taken aback when he asked for a vacation. Well, Keisuke wouldn’t know when is the next time they would get to go on a vacation so might as well take the opportunity. Especially a beach vacation with Akira was just too exciting.

The only thing running on Akira’s mind was to get far away from the area before that date. He needed to escape. He refuse to be caught by those bastards.


	7. Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write some hot scenes, hope it does justice  
> #virginwriter

“WOOOWW THE SEA!” Keisuke ran to the beach along with his belongings. He turned around to urge Akira to follow him. Akira stood there admiring how childlike Keisuke was and he gestured that they have to check-in.

They left the city at midnight and boarded the last train to their destination, and arrived in the afternoon just in time to enjoy the beach at its prime time. Their room was by the beach and the view would welcome them a beautiful sunset later that day. Keisuke jumped on the bed and stuffed his face on the pillow. Akira was too preoccupied with their baggage that he was pulled onto the bed together with Keisuke.

“Oi” Akira groaned.

“Let’s lie down for a while? The long train ride drained me” Keisuke buried his face onto Akira’s chest.

The couple stayed in bed fell asleep in each other’s arms. This was what Akira wanted. Peace, no troubles, no work or bills to think about, just both of them together was enough. He knew this reality would not last. Nightmares from that day still visited him. He wished it all go away. Akira woke up to the sun setting down on the sea. He woke Keisuke up to also witness the scenery. They watched the sun go down till the skies filled with thousands of stars.

They headed down to the resort to look at some local restaurants to grab dinner. Upon arrival, they were welcomed to the smell of grilled seafood and tropical fruits. People were dressed in their beach attire enjoying their food under the starry sky. There was a fruit shake bar and a dancefloor for party goers. There were so many restaurants to choose from and Keisuke wanted to try them all at once. He was like an excited puppy with treats splayed in front of him. Akira was strict and Keisuke had to sadly choose a place for the night to grab dinner. Akira reassured him that they still have days to try more food before their vacation ends. 

After a splendid dinner, Akira and Keisuke took a walk down the beach to enjoy the fresh sea breeze. It was cold but they were still in their normal clothes so it was fine. Akira with his leather jacket and Keisuke with his white and black long sleeves T-shirt. Since it was dark and people were far away to notice them, Akira agreed to hold hands with Keisuke as they walk along the beach. They found a spot just to lie down and take in the view of the brightly lit sky. It was a peaceful moment.

Keisuke got on top of Akira, “can I?”

Akira, startled, looked away and said “as long no one sees us”

Keisuke eyes grew wide and went in for a deep kiss. This took Akira by surprise that he had to match up his pace with his lover. The kiss was so passionate that when their lips part, only a string of saliva was what connected them, hot breaths between. Akira had to push Keisuke away for time to breathe. He wiped the saliva mix of his mouth with his hand. The sight made Keisuke’s member hard and Akira felt it through his thighs.

“Not here” Akira looked away trying to hide the embarrassment on his face.

“Then back at the resort?” Keisuke said hopefully.

Akira gave a nod and was pulled up to his feet quickly by Keisuke. Keisuke ran down the beach holding Akira’s hand almost dragging him. Akira should have known better not to excite Keisuke so much. He slightly regretted the suggestion he made. Once they got to the room, Akira was pressed against the door and sucked into another passionate kiss. Keisuke’s hand glided down to Akira’s waist to pull him closer, both their members rubbing. Akira asked for a time-out but it fell on deaf ears. Keisuke lifted Akira towards the bed and got on top of the smaller male. He put Akira’s hands on his chest, letting him feel his heartbeat. How much he loves Akira.

This time Akira initiated the kiss and urged Keisuke to continue. They slowly started undressing each other starting with Akira’s jacket. Keisuke pulled up Akira’s shirt to expose his nipples. He played with it while he sucked the other. Akira’s nipples went hard and he tried to suppress his moans. Keisuke’s other hand went down and started to unbuckle Akira’s pants and rubbed his hard on. Akira knows Keisuke is teasing him. Keisuke’s tongue glided from Akira’s nipple down to his belly button and to his dick. Akira let out a moan as Keisuke took in Akira in his mouth. He then slowly started introducing his fingers at Akira’s entrance.

Akira was in intense pleasure that he almost came from just being sucked on and taking in fingers from behind. He didn’t like being the only one receiving so he got up and pushed Keisuke down so he was on the top. Whatever it maybe, Akira just doesn’t like losing or feeling inferior. He stripped Keisuke and planted his hands on his muscular body. Akira tried to hide the blush on his face. He started to rub Keisuke’s dick using the precum as lube.

“Akira are you sure you’re ready?” Keisuke asked concerned.

Knowing how stubborn Akira was, he took in all of Keisuke. It was painful but he relaxed enough to get used to Keisuke’s size. Akira was tight, and it hurt Keisuke a bit. As soon as Akira moved, Keisuke felt intense pleasure. The sight of Akira riding him made him grow bigger. He took hold of Akira’s hips gaining control of the situation again and thrusted into Akira.   
  


“Wha…wait…ahh…. not so…fa.. fast.. hahh” Akira moaned as Keisuke thrusted into him hard.

Keisuke pulled back Akira to the bottom and continued thrusting trying to find Akira’s sweet spot. Akira moaned at every powerful thrust he received from Keisuke. He put his hand on Keisuke’s hips hoping to signal him to slow down only to have his hands claimed to his side. Keisuke licked Akira’s outer earlobe down to his neck and sucked to leave a mark.

“Gahh..AHHH…”

That’s when Keisuke knew he finally hit Akira’s sweet spot. He aimed for that area repeatedly making Akira go crazy in pleasure. He pulled Akira in for a hug as they were both at their limit. Akira gripped tightly on Keisuke’s back leaving scratch marks. Keisuke really had no calm when it comes to sex. He makes sure it was pleasurable and rough. It drove Akira crazy.

“I cant…haahh…anymore” Akira said in between moans.

Keisuke thrusted harder and faster urging Akira to cum. Akira’s moan got louder and faster at every thrust. Akira arched his back and came on his chest.

“Kei..su..ke…no more”

Keisuke wasn’t done though. He thrusted again into Akira building up pleasure. Akira who was still sensitive from his ejaculation gripped onto the sheets to embrace his lover’s load. Keisuke finally finished after a few more thrusts and collapse down on the bed beside Akira. Both breathless and tired, Keisuke planted a kiss on Akira’s forehead.


	8. Photograph

The rays of the sunrise blinded Akira as he opened his eyes. He was facing he window while Keisuke spoons him from behind. The sunlight that peaked through the creaks of the curtains has not reached Keisuke. Akira took this chance to mimic what Keisuke always does to him. Shuffling slowly between Keisuke’s arms, he turned around and kissed him. Akira thought once was enough to wake Keisuke up. He contemplated on doing it again. Akira buried down his embarrassment and planted pecks of kisses onto Keisuke till he woke up.

Keisuke grinned through Akira’s actions. He has been awake for a while and anticipating what Akira would do. Akira flushed red and kicked Keisuke off the bed, this just sent him laughing even more. Akira went to grab a pillow to hide his face and peaked at the corner to check if Keisuke was alright.

Keisuke kneeled at the side of the bed and reached for Akira’s hand, “love you too”.

“Whatever, let’s go bathe already”, Akira said sheepishly.

This translated to bathroom sex in Keisuke ears. He perked up with a huge grin on his face and princess carried Akira to the bathroom.

“Oi” Akira taken into surprise.

Keisuke hummed, ‘No take backs~’

As they got to the bathroom Keisuke adjusted the water temperature for the both of them. Akira, back facing on the wall, was passionately kissed by Keisuke while water run down on them. Keisuke spread Akira’s thigh using his leg and rubbed their dicks together. Once Akira got hard, Keisuke turned him around, chest on the wall and pulled Akira’s hips towards him. He slowly inserted fingers into Akira’s entrance.

“There still cum inside from last night”, Keisuke continued fingering Akira, loosening his hole. He added another finger.

“Hngg…who’s fault…ngg…do you think it is”

Keisuke took time to prepare Akira because Akira rushed it last night and didn’t want to hurt him. He inserted another finger. Three in total. He started thrusting in his fingers finding for Akira’s sweet spot. Akira had nothing to grab on but the tiles of the bathroom wall which gave no support. His legs felt weak as Keisuke played with his asshole. Akira released a loud moan that echoed through the bathroom walls when Keisuke finally hit his sweet spot. Keisuke grabbed Akira’s hips and fasten his pace with his fingers.

“Ahhh.. wait.. no… I don’t want…ahh”

“What do you want Akira?” Keisuke said teasingly.

Akira bit his lip, not wanting to give into pleasure.

“I wouldn’t know what you want unless you say it”, Keisuke thrusted his fingers harder hitting the same spot.

“NNGGHHH….I…aahh don’t want…”

“Don’t want what?” Keisuke whispered Akira’s ears.

“Don’t…ahhh…want you..ngg”

Keisuke took out his fingers and thrusted his dick hard into Akira. Akira chest hurt through the friction of the wall with every thrust Keisuke gave him. His legs was weak, he was barely gripping on the walls. The only support he has was Keisuke holding onto his hips. The steam of the shower was making Akira dizzy along with the pleasure. He was close. Keisuke’s hand slide up to Akira’s nipples and played with them while planting kissing on Akira’s back.

“I’m gonn..aahhh….cum..ngg”, Akira moaned.

Keisuke panting between thrust, “me too”.

Akira’s load sprayed onto the wall while Keisuke came on his back. Keisuke supported Akira and they both lay down the bathtub to catch their breaths. Akira elbowed Keisuke because he didn’t mean to have sex while bathing. All he wanted was just a regular bath together. Keisuke just smiled apologetically but in satisfaction. What a sly fox, Akira thought.

They were both hungry by the time they were done bathing and dressing up. Both of them were in their beach attire as they plan to do some water activities and visit some local tourist spots in the area. Akira had grey shorts and a black short-sleeved zip-up jacket on while Keisuke was in blue shorts and white shirt. It was going to be a busy day. They headed down to the plaza to get some breakfast. Akira’s eyes widened when they had a restaurant specifically for omurice. He finally knew what Keisuke felt when he said he wanted to eat everything. They had a wide variety of flavours and versions, and Akira didn’t know what to choose. Keisuke was just trying to hold his laughter looking at Akira’s indecisive face.

Their next destination was a local market that sells mostly souvenirs and some local delicacies. They tried some of the street food and bought some souvenirs for their grandma. Along the way they spotted a flower shop and decided to explore fi they had any flowers that were only available in the area. The store did not do any deliveries so they couldn’t do business with them but were offer seeds instead. They were given instructions on how to germinate the seeds and the perfect humidity of the plant to cultivate in. They made friends with the shop owners as they have common interests. It was nice making friends with the locals.

Akira had his hood on as he didn’t like the sun too much. They headed to a nearby mall to cool down and for some shade. They walked around, entering some stores and purchasing some items for their home and the flower shop. Keisuke spotted a café shop and wanted to check it out. The smell of the coffee was enticing when they entered. The café also offered food and cakes so they decided to settle down and have lunch. They both shared a plate of pasta and the café’s black squid omurice specialty, with café latte as drinks. Keisuke love sweets so he got strawberry shortcake to share with Akira.

They stayed in the café shop for a while and discussed about the flower shop back home. They thought about working at the store full time and quit the garage. Talking about the flower shop made Akira guilty. Keisuke was so happy and excited talking about the major changes oblivious about the fact that they don’t own it anymore. Akira tried to change the subject and asked Keisuke if he wanted to head to the beach since the sun wasn’t at its peak anymore. Keisuke totally forgot about the sea, he immediately stood up and hurried Akira to get up as well. This put a smile on Akira’s face. Keisuke was so childish that it was funny sometimes.

The tried some water activities such as surfing and jet skis. Keisuke was better at Akira on the surf board. Akira was frustrated that he couldn’t get it right and was slightly envious that Keisuke could ride the waves. On the other hand, Akira was better at riding the Jet Ski better than Keisuke. Keisuke was afraid that he’d go to fast and topple backwards. They went snorkelling next, the corals were so vibrant and they got to swim beside some fishes. Keisuke didn’t want to swim too far from the boat because he was afraid for sharks and the eels hiding in between the corals. When he spotted a sea snake he completely swam back up to the boat. Akira was fine snorkelling for a while as long as he got to experience and enjoy the activity.

The pair rested on the beach benches provided by the resort. It was a long enjoyable day. They did so many activities and more for tomorrow. They rested there till the sun set and headed to the plaza to get some dinner. It was time for Keisuke to go wild again to choose what food they’ll eat. Akira wondered where he got the energy to be this hype up on food. Keisuke choose seafood hot pot for dinner. Some warm soup would be nice after the long day. When at the beach, might as well indulge in seafood too. They eat till their heart’s content and went back to the hotel to finally rest.

“Akira! I’m going to bathe first, do you want to join me?” Keisuke had a cunning smile on his face.

Akira shoved him in the shower as a response. While Keisuke was bathing, Akira headed to the balcony to enjoy the night sea breeze. It was cold but it felt nice. He closed his eyes taking in the moment that he wished would last forever. He smiled at the thought of all the fun he had with Keisuke today, he wants to bring grandma here if here condition got better.

There was a knock on the door and this snapped Akira out from his thoughts, “good evening! Room service!”

Weird. Akira never ordered anything for room service to arrive. He checked the pin hole and saw one of the hotel staff waiting outside. He doesn’t seem to be suspicious or anything.

Akira opened the door slightly, “good evening sir! Are you Akira, sir? ”

Akira nodded and the hotel staff handed him an envelope, “this is for you sir, enjoy your stay!”

Akira headed back to the balcony examining the envelop in his hands wondering what was in it. There was no name from who sent it. Once he open it up and look in its contents, Akira dropped it. It was pictures. Pictures of him in the resort. On every location Keisuke and he visited. The creepiest photograph was so recent. It was him at the balcony. He looked out at the balcony trying to spot any suspicious individual. His heart racing and got a shock when his phone rang. His palms grew sweaty when he saw the name of the caller.

It was Shiki.

Akira was hesitant to pick up the call, but the photos were very threatening. How did they even find him all the way there? He slowly pressed the answer button.

‘Do you think you can run from us?’, Akira was silent when he heard Shiki’s voice.

“What would happen if I sent photos from that night to Keisuke? What would he think of you? Or maybe even tell him how you lost the flower shop”, Shiki’s voice was threatening.

“Bastard, how did you..”

“Come here right now or else”, Shiki hung up.

**_SHIT._ **

Akira panicked. If he doesn’t go Keisuke would find out everything. Keisuke would be so devastated. He see those lewd pictures of him and learn about the flower shop. Akira reached for a note pad beside the bed table and left a note for Keisuke. He had to apologize for suddenly leaving him. Akira didn’t even pack his bags, he just dressed up in his usual clothes and headed for the door.


	9. Obey

Akira rushed for the last train back to the city. He feels awful not informing Keisuke properly that he’ll be going back earlier. He had to lie about a business meeting with an associate in the morning. Akira sat down and leaned forward, head on his hands. Shiki got him wrapped up in whatever scheme they have planned. Akira felt terrible during the whole train ride. Frustration got the best of him after. He planned to end things with those bastards once he got there. He doesn’t care if it ends up in a fist fight, he will end it. Akira doesn’t want to play their games anymore.

Once he got down the platform, he flagged for a taxi to reach that forsaken building. He knew those bastards were waiting for him there. Akira mentally prepared himself for any situation that could arise between them. He put his hands in his pockets and felt the envelope in there. He crushed it in his hands and cussed. He was made a fool and they were playing with him. It still bothered Akira of all people, why him? His life turned chaos ever since he met those two at the garage.

He got down the cab and sighed to the building in front of him. The only lights in the building was on the top floor where the CEO office was. Where they were waiting for his arrival. Akira bet they were looking down at him from up there. The building was empty since it was around 3am when Akira arrived. He was both physically and mentally tired. He didn’t want to put with the bullshit those two have for him. He entered the building and got onto the elevator which seemed like a long painful ride all the way up. Akira clenched on the bar of the elevator getting ready settle the game between them.

Akira opened the door to Shiki and Gunji sitting comfortably in their lounge area sipping their fancy red wine.

Akira threw the photos at them their direction, “what is this bullshit”

Unfazed, Shiki said “you’re late”

Akira realized it was the date where he had to meet these two. They brought him all the way back. He walked straight into their plan. Akira clench his teeth in frustration. These fuckers.

“Cancel the contract, I don’t want to do anything with you bastards anymore”

A high pitched laugh came from Gunji, “HAHAHAH no can do kitty~ you signed it”

“Tch”, Akira is not knowledgeable about contract policies so he doesn’t know how to rebut Gunji.

Shiki stood up and walk towards Akira, “You only have one way out. Sell yourself to us and we’ll give you back everything”

“What the fuck? You guys are crazy”, Akira took a step back as Shiki was too intimidating.

Akira had enough of their bullshit, “Why the fuck are you guys so fixated on me? Go play with someone else. I’m done playing your games. The contract is over. I don’t give a shit.”

“Ya sure about that Kitty? What about your dog finding out about your pictures and the flower shop is gone huh?”

Akira was infuriated when Gunji called Keisuke a dog, “he’ll understand me, you bastards! Fuck you!”

Akira pointed the middle finger at them and walked out of the room. He’ll think of the consequences later, all he has to do now is tell Keisuke the truth before they tell him first. He quickly dialled for Keisuke.

_Phone is out of reach. Please try again later._

_Phone is out of reach. Please try again later._

_Phone is out of reach. Please try again later._

Akira is getting nervous now. He headed home still trying to contact Keisuke. Akira ruled out the possibility of Keisuke being asleep knowing that he left. He should have been anticipating for his call. Akira was exhausted. He sat on the couch and rubbed his eyes once he got to their apartment. He hadn’t got any rest or sleep.

_Phone out of reach. Please try again later._

Fuck. Akira threw his phone at the couch. Keisuke where are you? He was afraid that Keisuke was angry for leaving him at the resort on short notice. Worst case scenario, he finally found out about the truth. There were so many possibilities he don’t know how he was going to explain everything to Keisuke. Akira hoped that when he gave his side of the explanation, Keisuke would listen and understand him. Overthinking made him tired. Akira’s eyes felt heavy. He tried to stay awake waiting for Keisuke to contact him. He was soon engulf by his exhaustion and slept.

Akira woke up to a slam on the door.

Still groggy from sleep, “Keisuke? Keiuske!”

Akira tried to grab Keisuke’s arm but he pulled away. Keisuke had a furious look on his face. He dropped their belongings and walked away from Akira.

“Keisuke! Wait! I’m sorr-”

“Sorry?! Sorry for what? Tell me Akira, what are you sorry for?” Keisuke folded his arms, back against the wall.

“I’m sorry that I left you alone at the resort” Akira couldn’t look at Keisuke.

Keisuke scoffed. He took out something from his pocket and shoved it to Akira. Akira was startled from the action and couldn’t catch what Keisuke has given him. Akira froze. What scattered on the floor was his pictures. The ones Shiki and Gunji took. He was going to speak but couldn’t get the words out of his mouth.

“What is your excuse Akira? Have you been cheating on me?” Keisuke’s voice broke when he asked.

“Keisuke, I can explain” Akira in panic tried to reach Keisuke’s arm again.

“THERE IS NOTHING TO EXPLAIN! THAT ON THE FLOOR! THAT’S PROOF! Is that why you left so suddenly? To meet your other lover?!” Keisuke raised his voiced. He never raised his voiced towards Akira.

Keisuke rubbed between his eyes, “please, if there’s anything else you want to tell me, say it. I don’t want to find out by some anonymous mail again”

Akira trembled in fear, “we…we…lost the flower shop. We don’t own it anymore…”

Keisuke punched the wall leaving his hand bleeding and all bruised up. He turned around to face Akira with a sorrowful face.

“How? You know what I don’t want to listen to whatever you have to say”, Keisuke walk out on Akira.

“Keisuke! Please wait!” Akira pleaded.

Keisuke turned abruptly towering over Akira, tears at the corners of his eyes, and with a stern voice, “I don’t want to see you right now”

Keisuke headed to their room and slammed the door shut. Akira’s heart ached. He saw how hurt Keisuke was. He grabbed all the photos on the floor and burned them in the bin. Akira felt disgusted looking at the photos. He wanted to cry but he was the reason all this happened and thought he didn’t had the right to feel bad. He did what Keisuke asked and left the apartment.

Akira’s phone beeped. He checked to see who it was. For fuck’s sake it was Shiki.

**_Obey us and we’ll fix everything._ **


	10. Distant

Akira and Keisuke haven’t talked for days. Keisuke avoided Akira, at home and at work. He acted friendly towards Akira only when they visited their grandma but after that he gave the cold shoulder again. The flower shop was left a mess because the contract was cancelled so the renovation was done halfway. With its current condition, they couldn’t open the store and business can’t be continued. They had to clean up or finish what was done to the shop. Akira was organizing boxes when he came across the seeds that they bought during their vacation. He smiled for a bit but when he turned to look at Keisuke, his heart just sank.

“Keisuke. Do you want to plant these seeds when we’re done cleaning?” Akira said hopefully.

Keisuke didn’t respond. He continued clearing out trash and headed out of the store to further his distance. Akira doesn’t know how long this situation will last. It has been almost a week, he was at his limit. He wants to clear the misunderstanding as soon as possible. Keisuke was making it difficult by being unapproachable. They go home at different timings, Akira usually leaves the store last so he could give Keisuke space back home at the apartment. Keisuke was already holed up in the room by the time Akira got back. They’ve been sleeping separately too. Apparently the cheating partner gets the couch.

While getting ready to sleep, Akira looked through his phone. He realized he took very little pictures of him and Keisuke together and wished he took more photos. He went to look back at all their previous messages to each other until he came across the text Shiki sent him the day of their fight. Akira gave a very deep sigh. He contemplated to reach out to Shiki so everything can go back to normal. But knowing better, getting mixed up with those two would just bring him more inconvenience. He deleted the message out of anger. Frustrated, Akira decided to go for a walk.

The night was cold, there was a highway bridge that crosses over a river nearby and Akira made his way there. He zipped up his leather jacket and put his hood up to protect himself from the cold. The water below the bridge was calm. It relaxed his mind just to hear the small splashes the water made. Memories of him and Keisuke in the beach flashed through his mind and he doesn’t know to feel happy or sad. Akira has been holding back his tears all this time. He misses Keisuke. He silently cried to himself.

It was getting late, Akira should head back home or else Keisuke would worry. If he gets worried. It doesn’t matter anymore. Akira has given up and was tired from finally letting out the emotions he kept bottled up. He sighed in defeat and started his journey back home. The highway empty and silent. Akira patted his pocket for his phone to check how much time has passed. The sudden bright light from the screen hurt his swollen eyes, it was nearly 3am.

The lights of a van driving towards Akira’s direction blinded him. It was unusual for the van to have their headlights on full beam since the bridge provided street lights. Akira notice it was going on full speed and made screeching noises as it passed him. The van made a full break and two big sized men came out of the car. Every muscle fiber in Akira’s body told him to run but the men were quick and grabbed him. Akira struggled all his might and when he was about to scream for help they taped his mouth shut. They tied his hands behind his back, his legs together and blindfolded him. He swore he heard a splash of water from the river as if they disposed of something. They threw Akira behind the van.

Akira continued to struggle and kicked around. When his captors were fed up, they hit him in the stomach making him nearly pass out. They were quiet so Akira couldn’t picked up or sense anything from them other than that there are at least four or them in total. With the blindfold on, Akira couldn’t tell how long time has passed. All he knows that they’ve been in the van for a very long time. Akira couldn’t think of a reason for him to be kidnapped. They must have gotten the wrong person. He tried to get the blind fold off by rubbing his head on the floorboard. He had to do it quietly not to alarm the captors. He managed to get his left eye free from the blindfold.

The van was heavily tinted but he could tell there was daylight. Lucky for Akira, he carries his lucky dagger with him all the time. His memory was faint and doesn’t remember the person who gave it to him. The only memory he has of the encounter was a tall frail man with chestnut hair gave it to him when he was still a kid in the orphanage. Akira couldn’t recall how he looked like but he remembered how lonely he was sitting alone on a bench. As a curious child, Akira went to talk to him. 

Akira tried to reach for his belt at his back for his dagger. He sighed in relief that it wasn’t taken from him when he got kidnapped. With slight movements, he unsheathe the dagger and slowly sliced through the rope and moved on to his foot. Akira didn’t think he can take on the men in the van, he refused to use his dagger on people but if it was for self-defence, he would not hesitate. He tried looking for other way to escape to avoid combat. He slowly turned, making sure not to make any noise, to face the back door of the van. Akira saw that he can unlock and open it. The only risky thing was to jump off a moving vehicle. It was either fight them in the car or run out sustaining some injuries and run.

Akira build up his courage and made a quick run for it. He tore the tape off his mouth and body slammed the backdoor open. He embraced for impact and for the asphalt road. He bounced from rebound on impact and rolled over several times. The van braked hard, Akira pumped on adrenaline, tried to get up fast. His body hurt but he ran towards the trees in front of him. He didn’t know where he was going but as long as he gets far enough from the main road they might lose sight of him.

When Akira thought he finally managed to get some distance, he rested on a tree and inspected his body for injuries. Thankfully, he only sustained minor injuries on his knees, hands and head. Akira winced in pain when he tried to get up, he sprained his right ankle. With the adrenaline gone, more injuries was starting to resurface. He limped his way to find a way out from the forest using trees as support when he lose balance. Akira finally saw road ahead and quickly fastened his pace. He was greeted with the view of the city and was a long way from home.

A hand came from behind Akira and grabbed him from his hair. The tip of a boot met up with Akira’s stomach and pushed out all the air off his lungs. Akira collapse on the floor coughing trying to get his breathing back. When one of them grabbed Akira on the arm, he slashed the man’s leg with his dagger releasing Akira from his grip. Akira stood in combat position ready to fight. He doesn’t know who these people are but he won’t be taken away. There were three of them altogether and they were big, Akira was not sure if he can take them all at once but he had to try.

The man on the left came charging and Akira gave him a roundhouse kick, and dodge a punch from the other. The man which Akira slashed was furious, he grabbed Akira and threw him towards a tree. Akira’s back hit the tree which halted his breathing. There was kick incoming and Akira was fast enough to stab the incoming leg. Akira stood up with the help of the tree and readied for the next attack. If he wasn’t injured from the fall from the van he would have been able to take them down. Akira tried to dodge all three attacks but missed one which hit him directly on the face. He tasted blood in mouth and his cheek burned. The attack outbalanced him and received a kick to the abdomen. Akira fell coughing on the ground. He was kicked again at the same area which made Akira threw up some gastric juices. The strength of the impact made him unhand his dagger. Akira’s consciousness was fading.

_No. I can’t. If I get taken now…_

Before Akira’s vision went dark, he felt them use handcuffed to tie his hands and feet making sure this time he doesn’t escape. One of them carried him over their shoulder and the last thing Akira was blood and grass.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akira woke up to voices. His mind was hazy and vision was still a blur.

“A mere human did this to you? How incompetent. ”

“HAHAHA means Kitty is fiesty~~` I luv it! HYAHA”

Akira sunk back into darkness.


	11. The Doctor

“Heyo~ Time to wake up~~~”

Akira groaned thinking it was Keisuke waking him up and gestured for five more minutes.

“You’re a really lax for a kid being kidnapped huh”

This immediately alarmed Akira when he was reminded of the events that happened and the sudden movements made him yelp in pain. The room was huge and spacious with a high ceiling, and Victorian styled. The windows were tall and frosted. It almost seemed like Akira time travelled back to the 1800s. He was lying down on a king sized canopy bed and it looked extravagant. He was bewildered with his surroundings and forgot about the person in the room.

“Ahem” coughed the unknown person.

Shocked and defensive, Akira glared “Who are you and where am I?”

“Now now, calm down. My name is Motomi and I’m a Doctor and just doing my job”

Akira examined his body and his injuries were covered in bandages. He is thankful for the treatment but he was still doesn’t trust the person before him. He looked at the bed side to find his jacket and his dagger. If he could only get it maybe he can get out of this place.

“If I were you I wouldn’t move in your state”, Motomi touched the dagger.

“Where am I”, Akira asked sternly.

“Somewhere~”

“Don’t bullshit with me”

Motomi took out a cigarette from his pocket and a lighter, “do you mind? ”

He smoked anyway. Akira didn’t like the smell of smoke and was mildly annoyed. He just wants direct answers but doesn’t seem like he’ll get any from this guy. As much as he wants to get up, his body wouldn’t allow him. He ached everywhere so he remained in bed.

“Your masters will be here soon”

“What?”

“Oh? You don’t know?”

“Just fucking tell me”, Akira was pissed now.

“You’re an imprint”, Motomi said.

“A what?”

“You are a Vampire’s imprint but not just any vampires imprint. You are a Royal Blood Vampire’s imprint. Your blood is special to them” Motomi continued to smoke.

Akira scoffed, “am I supposed to believe that werewolves exist too?”

“Yepp”

“Bullshit!”

“Suit yourself”, Motomi shrugged and proceeded to pack his belongings.

“Help me out of here”, Akira pleaded

“Look kid, I am not human either. I’m just a Doctor”

Motomi is a hybrid. A product of forbidden love between vampire and werewolf. It was his existence that brought the separation and war between the species back then. He is the only of his kind that existed since it was agreed upon both parties to never mix breed. Until now his capabilities remain a mystery, whether is he more of a vampire or a werewolf. To settle the dispute, Motomi agreed to be a neutral party for both kinds. As a Doctor, he treats both vampire and werewolf without bias.

The big doors of the room opened. Akira’s face raged in furry as Shiki and Gunji entered. Shiki was dressed in all black leather with a long leather coat, Gunji was shirtless, wearing a red parka, and black jeans. They look so different from how Akira met them. They had smirk on their faces and Akira just glared. Akira tried to grab for his dagger but Motomi took it away from him.

“Can’t let you do that kid”, Motomi proceeded and bowed to Shiki and Gunji.

“You injured some of my men” Shiki said.

Akira kept his glared, “tch”

“You belong to us now” Shiki said in a strict voice.

“I belong to no one.”

Akira doesn’t know how to threaten the. Calling the police wouldn’t work on these two. And the bullshit on vampires an werewolves existing was just pure nonsense. Akira was just so puzzled he doesn’t know what their goal is anymore. All he wants was the truth. All he wants is to finally get back together with Keisuke.

“Humans are so fragile that kitty is injured from the car ride”, Gunji joined Akira on the bed and positioned himself behind him. Akira’s back was against Gunji’s chest and hugged Akira from the back.

“FUCK OFF!”, Akira struggled but Gunji was strong.

“You sure imprinted on a though one yeah?” Motomi puffed a smoke and handed the dagger to Shiki.

“HYAYAHAHA Kitty smells so good~ I want a bite”, Gunji licked Akira’s ear.

Motomi left the room and Akira demanded for answers.

When a vampire imprints on a human, their blood and soul belongs to them. It is similar to the idea of a soul mate except an imprint is a blood bank for vampires. They are not attracted to their imprint, it is just pure possessiveness. Back in the era of vampires, there are only Royal pure blood vampires, no half-bloods existing. The Vampires are strict with their bloodline unlike the werewolves who mix with humans. Imprints were treated as offerings as they reduce the amount of vampires feasting on a village for blood. Imprints are slaves to their masters and have no will of their own. They cannot leave their master’s side and have to obey their every command. As the bond between master and imprint increases, imprints can be turned into pseudo-vampire so they can live forever with their masters. When imprints are turned, they don’t need to drink blood to survive, their diet is still human food. However, like vampires, they stop aging and manifest the qualities of a vampire.

Imprints are a rare encounter for vampires, and only a few have found their imprints. Usually one vampire imprints on one human. There are rare occasions of two vampires imprinting on the same human. This results to conflicts due to the possessive nature of vampires. Exceptions are if the vampires are related such as twins, they can imprint on the same human. It was recommended that an imprint with more than one masters be turned immediately, as it poses a threat on their human life to provide blood to multiple masters.

The blood of an imprint is like a drug to the vampire. It would be harder to control their thirst once they tasted the blood of their imprint. The blood varies in flavour depending on what the emotion of the imprint. Some Masters like the taste of their imprints blood in fear, others when in pain or in pleasure. This makes their blood more enticing as it changes from time to time compared to normal blood which just satisfies thirst. Imprint’s blood give the vampires the satisfaction of a meal.

“This is bullshit! I don’t believe anything your saying! Let me go!” Akira yelled.

Shiki grabbed Akira’s chin and lifted his head up, “you don’t have to believe it, just have experience it”

As Shiki said those words, Gunji sunk his fangs on Akira’s neck. It was painful as Gunji bit down hard, Akira tried to move away but he was greeted with Shiki in front of him. Bright scarlet eyes gleamed and Shiki went for the opposite side and bit down hard puncturing through skin and muscle. Akira yelled in pain. He tried to shove Shiki away but he was solid as a wall. Gunji held him tight behind him, holding him firmly in place. Akira felt faint as he was losing so much blood.

“Gahhhh~”, Gunji sounding refreshed, “Kitty you taste so good it’s so difficult to resist”

“You idiot. You drank so much”, Shiki licked the blood off his lips annoyed.

Gunji licked the remaining traces of blood on Akira’s neck when he went limp on his arms. Akira felt nauseous and his heart rate and breathing increases. Gunji dropped him on the bed and Akira gripped the sheets for support.

_This can’t be true. It’s not real._


	12. Miscalculation

Days has passed since Akira’s abduction, his body ached and felt weak from all the feasting Shiki and Gunji did. Gunji doesn’t hold back at all, he drank blood until Akira passed out. On the other hand, Shiki likes to leave multiple bite marks on the sensitive areas of his body, humiliating him. Akira made several attempts to get up and staggered towards the window. There was a ledge wide enough for Akira to sit, it has been his comfort since the day he got there. The glass was frosted preventing Akira from seeing beyond the window, all he could do was feel the warmth of the sunlight against his skin. Akira dozed off with the sun ray mimicking human warmth.

Motomi accompanied by a butler awoke Akira up from his short slumber. The butler brought the usual fancy meal with a side of iron supplement. Akira exhaled deeply to their presence.

“Yo! How have you been?” Motomi asked placing his medical bag on a table.

Akira ignored him. “Well, that’s not nice. You should greet the person helping you”

Akira scoffed, “Help? If its help, you would help me get out of here”

“No can do kiddo”, Motomi smiled, “come here, I have to give you IV fluids”

Akira didn’t move from his spot, he didn’t have the energy to do so. Even though Akira doesn’t like other people touching him, Motomi took his hand and inserted the needle through his vein. If the treatment would make him get his strength back, he wouldn’t mind the treatment he receives even though its purpose is just so they could feed on him again.

“Don’t worry kid, I asked them not to drink you blood for a while, so you can take it easy”, it didn’t sound reassuring to Akira, knowing how those two would do anything they want regardless who told them.

Once Akira gets his strength back, he will make sure to escape from this place. He wondered if Keisuke was worried and looking for him. Keisuke is probably alone working at the flower shop and at home. He thought about grandma’s condition. He was alone too, in a place unfamiliar to him and worst of all his freedom taken from him. Akira didn’t want to eat the food they provided but he had to get his energy back. The iron supplement pissed him off the most. It reminded him that he was nothing but a mere blood supplier to those bastards.

Night fall came and those bastards really didn’t visited him and Akira was relieved. He took this chance to closely examine the room since he has been bed ridden for days. The door was clearly locked and he suspected there were guards at the door as he spotted shadows on the space below. He thought about breaking the window but he didn’t know how high he was for him to be able to jump. He was quick to think that he could make use of the canopy bed curtains and sheets as rope if he combined them together.

Akira started stripping the bed off its sheets and tied them together, he tested its strength if it could hold his weight by tugging it hard. He planned to use one of the chairs from the tea table set in the room to break the window. It will make a lot of noise so Akira would have to act fast. He took off the IV drip from his hands and gauge his body if he could make an escape. No, he has to escape now. Akira didn’t want to be held captive any longer. He blocked the entrance of the door with a cabinet and tied the sheets onto the railings of the bed and gave it a yank to check if it was good support.

Akira took the chair getting ready to smash the window. He took a deep breathe, adrenaline pumping and shattered the window with all his strength. The loud noise of glass breaking alerted the people in the building, they tried opening the door. This was Akira’s queue to jump off. He first surveyed how high his room was from the ground. It was about enough for the sheets to get him on a level that’s not life threatening to let go. The banging on the door got more violent, Akira didn’t give it a second thought to jump. 

He grunted when landed on the ground. This was the first time Akira had a good look of the building, it was a huge mansion. The area was huge, he took a look around to see where he could run off too. He looked back up and the guard who were manning the door spotted him from the shattered window. Akira ran to the direction which seemed the front of the Mansion, avoiding windows on the ground floor. He was lucky enough not to encounter any other guards within the vicinity as he reached the front. The front yard was prodigious and surrounded with guards. It was too open to make a run for it towards the main gate.

However, there was a miscalculation to Akira’s escape plan. The guards are not human. They were all vampires too. It didn’t take a while before the guards caught up to Akira.

“THERE HE IS!”

_SHIT._

Akira made a run for it in the yard but he was immediately surrounded with multiple glowing red eyes. He finally realized that they were all vampires. They took hold of him with immense strength and Akira was sure there was bruising. They were much faster and stronger and Akira couldn’t do anything, not even struggle.

“NO! LET GO!” it was futile. The dragged Akira to the entryway of the mansion.

They shoved Akira in and he franticly tried to open the door once they shut it. Frustrated, Akira punched the door multiple times bruising his hands. Fear started building up in him since his escape plan failed.

_FUCK._

Akira was in an area of the Mansion he hasn’t been in. The area was dimly lit with candelabrums. There were imperial staircases leading to the second floor and above it was a painting of a man who with jet black hair and red eyes. Akira thought it was Shiki but it wasn’t. There were two more paintings on each side of the wall. On the left was a blonde lady with a toddler of similar hair colour, and the right was a silver haired lady also with a toddler but with black hair. Akira pieced up the pictures together to realize the kids were both Gunji and Shiki with their respective mothers, and the centre portrait was their father.

Echoes of boots clacking and laughter spread through the central passage. Ghastly whiteness spread over Akira’s face. Pairs of death-like eyes devoid of emotion looked down on him from the upper floor. Gunji and Shiki went down the staircase corresponding to their portrait, which seemed like an eternity for Akira as fear grew in him. He tried to back up but he was already back against the door. There was no escape.

“Here I thought we’d be nice to let you off for the night” Shiki smirked.

“Did Kitty feel lonely? Did’ya wanna play Kitty?? HYAHAHA”

As they got closer Akira started to panic, “GET AWAY FROM ME!”

“Haaahhhh~ The smell of fear makes me excited Kitty” Gunji towered over Akira.

Out of trepidation, Akira tried to punch Gunji only to have his hand captured. This only made Gunji more excited. Every move Akira made always seemed like a mistake. Gunji returned him a punch through the stomach which made Akira stumble forward and weak. Still holding onto Akira’s arm Gunji dragged him back up to his room.

“NO! STOP! LET GO OH ME” Akira screamed as Shiki followed behind.

They brought Akira to another room, this time the windows were barred with thick metal and there were lesser furniture. The head board of the bed was also made of metal compared to the previous which was wood. Gunji threw Akira on the bed and held him down. Akira closed his eyes anticipating for the sharp pain on his shoulder.

“We can’t drink his blood yet you fool” Shiki said.

“Then how we gonna play with kitty?”

Shiki gave his signature smirk and took out a silver metal out of his pocket.

“We’re going to remind him who he belongs to”

“FUCK YOU, I BELONG TO NO ONE!”

Gunji slapped Akira across the cheek, “Shut up. I’m getting annoyed”

Akira saw Gunji took out a hip flask and took a sip but he suddenly took hold of Akira’s chin and forced a kiss. Gunji actually kept the alcohol in his mouth and forced it down to Akira’s throat. The alcohol burned Akira’s throat, it was so strong that the smell of alcohol rebounded to his nose. Shiki took the flask, exposed Akira’s stomach and poured the remaining contents on him. The stench of alcohol filled the air and it made Akira dizzy. The taste was familiar, they gave him the same alcohol he drank during the night of the contact signing.

“Look at what I am about to do to you. Don’t look away”, an absolute order.

Even if Akira wanted to, Gunji made sure he looked at Shiki. Shiki took the small silver metal and punctured his umbilicus. As the metal exit the other side of his skin, streaks of blood dripped. Shiki grabbed a silver ball attaching it to the end of the piecing, sealing it. The wound was fresh and raw, it was painful and Akira had to witness the metal bury in and out of his flesh.

Shiki bend down and licked the traces of blood, “this is proof that you belong to me”, and gave it a little tug.

“HYAYAYA Im gonna customized Kitty too! But first, lets play~” Gunji asked Shiki.

Akira didn’t know what Gunji mean by play. His belly ached and was dizzy from the alcohol. He knows they’re not going to drink his blood and fear what they might do. They were probably going to torture him until they’re satisfied. He just want them to hurry up and get over with it. Akira prepared himself for the unknown.

“Hey Kitty~ Have you done it with that dog?” Gunji’s words sounded twisted.

Akira froze into place. He didn’t want to look at Shiki’s face or imagine the expression Gunji is wearing.

“Tsk, Seems like his already been touched” Shiki said angrily.

Gunji wore a twisted sadistic smile, “Kitty, we gonna rape ya”


	13. Pleasure

“Strip”, Shiki commanded.

Akira glared, defying Shiki. “Fuck you”

Shiki punched Akira on the face, “Strip. You’ve already been naked in front of us before”

Akira remembered the humiliation that day. He swallowed down his pride, hands trembling as he slowly reached for his shirt. He can tell the growing impatience on Shiki as he unbuckled his pants. He kept his briefs on trying to keep whatever dignity he had left.

“I said strip or you’ll be naked for the rest of you days here” Shiki threatened.

Akira stripped off the remaining cloth cover his body and is now shamefully exposed towards Shiki and Gunji.

“Don’t touch me!” Gunji grabbed for Akira’s arms.

Gunji pinned Akira’s hand over his head on the bed and whispered, “we’re gonna have fun tonight kitty~”

He forced a kiss on Akira while separating his legs using his thighs. Akira struggled and tried to avoid the kiss but Gunji held his chin in place. The kiss was rough as Gunji introduced his tongue violently in his mouth. Gunji didn’t give time for Akira to catch his breath or keep up with his pace. He moved down to Akira’s shoulder and bit it hard enough just to leave a bruise, he went lower to the nipples and sucked on them. Akira was flaccid from the shock, he didn’t want any of this. Gunji bit his nipples and he yelped in pain.

Shiki clasped his flaccid dick and started to rub it. The leather gloves had so much friction it hurt Akira. Shiki tugged the piercing again and it released a weird sensation on Akira’s abdomen. Gunji planted more bite marks on Akira’s sensitive areas such as the nipple, neck and inner thighs while Shiki fasten his pace on Akira’s member. The pain started to melt into pleasure and Akira’s cock started to become hard. This earned a satisfied smile on Shiki’s face.

“Oh? So you like pain?” Shiki gripped Akira harder.

“Hnngg…Fuck..yu…nnn…no..” denied Akira.

Shiki took of the gloves of his other hand and inserted to fingers into Akira’s mouth.

“Lick it properly or you’ll regret”

Akira did as told and Shiki played around with his tongue. A trail of saliva connected his mouth and Shiki’s fingers when Shiki retracted his hand.

“Turn around and lift your ass”

The order made Akira angry but when he resisted he received another punch from Shiki. Shiki mercilessly shoved in both fingers in Akira’s entrance tearing him apart. Akira screamed in pain and Gunji took this opportunity to shove his dick in Akira’s mouth.

“You better not bite me Kitty or I’ll bite yours too”

Akira was being violated both in the front and back. He couldn’t breathe because Gunji was huge and he thrusted hard to reach the back of his throat. Shiki didn’t bother preparing Akira, after inserting his fingers, he took it out and immediately replaced it with his dick. Muffled screams can be heard as Akira’s entrance bled.

“Damn you’re tight” Shiki groaned.

Shiki didn’t wait for Akira to adjust to his size and started moving. The friction was so painful that it made Akira tear up.

“I’m coming kitty~ Make sure to drink all the milk~”

Gunji shoved Akira’s head to his dick and came hard at the back of Akira’s throat. Akira had no choice but to swallow it all. He coughed and gagged once he was free from Gunji’s grip. Shiki was thrusting hard behind Akira, trying to find for his sweet spot. Gunji proceeding to play with his dick urging him to cum.

“Hnnnggg…no…please…” Akira begged as Gunji gave him a hand job.

Gunji was urging Akira to cum and quickened his pace. He focus more on the head where the most sensitive part of the dick was. Akira couldn’t discern if it was pleasure or pain he was feeling anymore. His body was lost in sensation. His front felt pleasurable while his back was being penetrated painfully. Akira came and Gunji continued rubbing him just to torture him.

“Sto..pp..hnngg…it hurts…” Akira cried.

Akira accidentally let out a moan when Shiki hit his sweet spot. Triumphant, Shiki kept aiming for the same spot. Akira’s mind was going crazy, he was so sensitive since he just came and now he feels like he was about to come again. Shiki thrusted hard earning more moans from Akira. He planted hickeys on Akira’s back causing Akira to arch up.

“Pleaa…se…stop…I..ca..n’t..”

Akira pleaded but Shiki continued thrusting until Akira came. Hot thick semen flooded the insides of Akira filling his belly. Akira flopped on the bed exhausted and was about to pass out but Gunji flipped him over.

“My turn Kitty~”

Akira’s face frozen in a glassy face of horror as Gunji inserted his taut dick inside him.

“AHHHHHHHH”

“Kitty you’re still so tight, you gotta loosen up a bit”, Gunji licked his ear.

Gunji thrusted harder, he was all pent up waiting for Shiki to finish his turn. The cum in Akira bubbled with each thrust Gunji gave. Gunji flipped Akira over to the side hitting more areas within him.

“Clean up”

Akira’s mind was scrambled in mix sensation it took him awhile to register what Shiki meant. Shiki pushed his dick inside Akira’s mouth for him to suck. To clean. Being fucked in both openings was too much for Akira to handle. He was close to cumming again and passing out. Gunji released his load inside and when he pulled out, cum dripped out of Akira’s ass. Shiki released on Akira’s face and Akira cummed for the third time. He’s breathing was erratic.

“HYAYAY Kitty so messed up inside”, said Gunji as he spread Akira’s hole open.

Covered in sweat and cum, Akira could barely breathe and keep his eyes open. He felt Shiki pull him up and dragged him off the bed. Back against the wall, Shiki lifted both Akira’s legs up.

Realizing what was about to happen, Akira yelled “No! Stop! I ca..AHHH”

Akira sunk deep on Shiki's dick, his weight making it bury deeper. He clawed onto Shiki’s back to support himself. Tears flowed down his eyes as he helplessly held onto Shiki while he thrusted into him. Reaching the deepest part of Akira. Akira’s dick was rubbing against Shiki’s shirt made him hard again.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself” Shiki smirked.

All Akira do was shake his head in disagreement on Shiki’s shoulders. Akira heard Shiki chuckle and he cursed in his head. The friction on the wall was painful and it scraped Akira’s back. He tried to push himself away from the wall by arching his back.

“Shikitty~ Lemme have some fun too~”

Shiki groaned when he heard Gunji’s complaint. He lifted Akira off the wall and walked towards Gunji. Each step Shiki took was a thrust deep inside Akira.

“Hnnggg…ah….nnngg” Akira tried to hold back his moans.

Gunji whispered closely to his ears which a cruel smile on his face, “Sing for me will ya?”

Gunji forced his dick in Akira’s already occupied asshole breaking him even further. Akira screamed in pain as he felt himself rip open. His head flopped back onto Gunji’s shoulder, tears running down his face.

“That’s a nice look you got there” Gunji said as he licked the tears off Akira’s cheek.

They ruthlessly rammed into Akira while he moaned in pain. Akira’s mind was going insane, he wanted it to end. It was too much. He cried in hopes that they’ll stop but they were unforgiving. Akira’s body finally gave in and he passed out midway the sexual act.

“Ahhh we broke kitty” Gunji said in a most uncaring voice.

The both released Akira and lay him down on the bed gently. Shiki smiled to himself staring possessively at Akira with the piercing he gave. Gunji rummage through one of the drawers and took out a collar with a chain. He placed it around Akira’s neck and tied the chain to the headboard of the bed.

Shiki called for the guards outside the door, ”get the maids and have him cleaned up”.


	14. Rest in Peace

“YOU GUYS WHAT????”

Shiki and Gunji were in the study when they were being lectured by Motomi.

“I came by yesterday to treat him and now he is what?!!!”

Motomi was furious. He took out a cig and a lighter.

“What’s wrong with playing with Kitty?”

“We just fucked him”

Their response was so brazen that Motomi sighed in defeat.

“Please let me remind you that he is still human and don’t kill him, yeah? You only have one imprint and if you lose him don’t come crying to me okay?” Motomi squeeze his glabella.

“The maids cleaned him up, just give him a quick check” Shiki said.

Motomi was about to head to Akira’s old room but the guard gestured him the other direction. The room was further within the mansion hidden from plain sight. The room gave of confinement vibe when Motomi was in front of the door. The room still had its frosted windows but with metal bars and the only furniture there was a bedside table and a drawer. Akira was on the bed sound asleep, drained from the misery he experienced last night. Motomi furrowed his eyebrows when he saw the collar on Akira.

Akira’s face was swollen from the punches he received and his body was bruised from the bite marks and violent sex. He flipped Akira to a lateral recumbent position to examine his entrance. Motomi didn’t want to describe his evaluation. He applied some ointment around and inside Akira’s entrance carefully not to cause any further pain. He doesn’t know if he should be grateful that they actually listened to him and not drink his blood, but they left a whole ton of bite marks. He proceeded to inspect the front and notice the piercing and applied some disinfectant to prevent infection. Lastly, cooling patches were placed in areas that were swollen like the bite marks and Akira’s face.

“You done?”

Shiki startled Motomi.

“Yepp he is all done and please give him some clothes”

Shiki gave a face like he will think about it and Motomi made sure he did as told. Shiki called for the maid to give Akira one of his button-down collars and a new pair of briefs. This would probably satisfy Motomi’s request. Shiki sat on the bed beside Akira observing his physique. There is something about the connection of a vampire and imprint which makes it impossible to distinguish if a vampire is attracted or just possessive about their imprint. Shiki looked at Akira harder, he felt nothing but his consciousness telling him that Akira belongs to him.

“Hmph”, dissatisfied, Shiki left the room.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keisuke held his grandma’s hand crying ready to bear the news.

“Grandma, they found him”, Keisuke sobbed.

He tried to continue, “they found his body down the river. It’s all my fault! I didn’t mean to be so angry! If only I have listened”

Keisuke’s grandma received the devastating news. She didn’t knew her grandchildren were having a fight. They’ve been showing an act in front of her during their visits. She couldn’t blame them for being dishonest because they were worried for her condition but they were family. Regardless what happened, they should have opened up to her. She comforted Keisuke as he sobbed hard beside the bed.

“Have you checked the body dear?” she tried to ask considerately.

“They said the body has been in water for too long that it was difficult to identify him, but they did a DNA test and it was a match. They also sent me his belongings.” Keisuke explained through sobs.

“Listen Keisuke, I have yet something to tell you about yourself and Akira too”

Keisuke was completely taken aback with what his grandma told him. It was unbelievable. She explained the reason he was adopted and that he has to find an acquaintance far off the country side to discover more about his true self. Words can’t describe the truth unfolding before him but if could find out who had done this to Akira he would avenge him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akira woke up to an unfamiliar ceiling. His neck felt tight and reached out only to discover a collar around his neck. He panic and tried to take it off but it was locked and connected to a chain which led to the bed. His back ached so badly he could not even sit up. His throat felt dry from all the screaming last night and looked for water. There was food and medicine at the side table for him. He felt too sick to even stomach food but there was a note on the medicine container.

_Eat some food so you can take pain killers. – Motomi_

Akira forced his body up and reached for the food. There were several medicines for him to take all noted down by Motomi. When he got up, he realized he was wearing a shirt bigger than him and that he was only in undergarments. As long as he wasn’t naked. Akira was content. He managed to finish the food since they provided him with porridge so it was easy to digest. He flop back down on the bed not wanting to make any more movements. He glanced at barred window and sighed. There was still a ledge, so Akira attempted to walk to the window. Thankfully the chain was long enough for him to sit on the ledge. The comfort of warmth was what Akira wanted. Everything in this mansion was so cold, especially now with what little clothes he has on.

Gunnji suddenly barged in the room alarming Akira. He quickly went defensive as Gunji came closer.

“Aww is Kitty finally all better now?”

“Stop calling me Kitty” Akira glared.

“But you are a Kitty. A pet”, being reduced to a pet enraged Akira

“I’M NOT A PET!”

“Oh?”, Gunji grabbed the chain and gave a hard tug lifting Akira up to his level, “but pets only wear collars”

“Tch”

Gunji grabbed Akira’s waist and pulled him closer and separated Akira’s leg with his thigh.

“You look hot wearing that”

“Hnng…no”, Akira tried to resist but Gunji held the chain tightly.

“Don’t worry I just want a taste”

Gunji leaned closer and licked Akira’s lips and slowly leaned in for a kissed. He strategically forced his tongue through Akira’s mouth urging him to give way for his tongue. The kiss this time was different. It was not rough, it was slow and deep. Akira was overwhelmed with Gunji’s tongue playing with his inside his mouth. Gunji kissed him long and deep not giving time for Akira to breathe. He loosened his grip from the chain and held Akira’s head from behind ensuring Akira doesn’t turn away from the kiss.

“Hnggg…ahhhh…sto..ph…nggg” Akira was getting all hot and bothered from a kiss.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

“Am I interrupting somethinf” Shiki looks annoyed.

Gunji wiped the saliva off his mouth, “is shikitty jealous?”

“Don’t be a fool”

“You haven’t tried kissing Kitty, haven’t you?” Gunji was prompting Shiki

“Don’t be ridiculous I’ll do what I want”

“Hey Kitty, once Shikitty kisses you, tell us who is the better kisser” laughed Gunji

Akira’s body was still tired from last night, he just wanted more rest. Encountering these two the next day exhausted him further. He was still on the ledge with Gunji holding onto his hips. With the way Gunji is holding him, his thighs and lower part of his briefs were exposed. Out of embarrassment he tried to pull down the shirt. Shiki seemed to have seen what Akira did and smirked.

“Don’t try escaping. You have nowhere to go”, Shiki instructed.

“What are you talking about, Kei-”

“Don’t say that name here”, he got cut-off by Shiki with aggrieved look on his face.

Shiki tossed a newspaper on the floor towards Akira for him to pick up.

_MAN FOUND DEAD ON RIVER. THE MAN WAS FINALLY IDENTIFIED AS AKIRA, CO-OWNER OF A FLOWER SHOP AT……_

“This can’t be…” Akira looked devastated when he saw a picture of Keisuke crying at the body which was not his.

“You’re already dead. You can’t go back now” Shiki folded his arms asserting his dominance.

“No! Let me go! I have to go back! Keisuke needs me!” Akira yelled.

Shiki didn’t made any sudden movements but he appeared right before Akira in a blink of an eye. He overshadowed Akira with scarlet eyes glaring down at him.

Shiki grabbed him by the hair to meet his eyes, “didn’t I say do not mention that dog’s name”

Akira felt small, the aura Shiki was releasing was frightening. He was even afraid to blink his eyes.

“Gunji, let’s go, we have someone to comfort when we get back”

They were the ones responsible for faking his death and were going to console Keisuke for his loss. Infuriated. Akira tried to reach out to them but the chain only led him till so far. Shiki turned around and gave him a smirk.

Before the doors closed before him Shiki said, “rest in peace, Akira”

He was back in his confinement. He trashed around tugging on the chain to break free. Akira was in denial. He has to see Keisuke and tell him that he is alive. They still haven’t made up yet from their fight. Akira slumped against the window clutching the newspaper in hand. He took a look again at Keisuke’s pained expression thinking he was dead. He silently cried to himself.


	15. Ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where is the love? Only Keisuke has it.

The funeral home was filled with flowers which Akira loved. The flower on top of the casket was the seed they bought during their vacation. Keisuke secretly germinated the seed when they were still having a fight. He wanted to grow the flower and offer it to Akira as an apology for lashing out on him, but now, he is offering it to his funeral. The casket was closed since the body was unidentifiable. Alone in the funeral home, Keisuke mourned silently.

He heard footsteps and turned to check who would visit. Keisuke didn’t expect anyone would except for some few loyal customers. The least he expected of all people were Shiki and Gunji. They cancelled the contract midway without Keisuke knowing the reason so he was slightly frustrated with them.

“We came to give our condolences” said Shiki sadly.

“Thanks”, Keisuke accepted the flowers they brought.

“May I know what happened? It seemed too sudden”

“I don’t want to talk about it”

Keisuke walked towards the casket and place the flowers along with the rest. He sat back the same spot and looked grieviously at where Akira lay. Keisuke rested his head on his palms and started to bawl again. GUnji and Shiki sat beside him and tried to comfort him. What hurt the most for Keisuke is that he couldn’t even see Akira. The corpse was so disfigured that it was impossible to tell if it was him. He want to remember and see Akira’s face before he lets go.

“We’ll help you with your flower shop and any other expenses you have, take it as an act of kindness”

“Why did you cancel the contract?”

“I don’t want to bring this up but Akira was the one who cancelled the contract”

“What? Why?” Keisuke was puzzled.

“We don’t know either” Shiki replied. “He called s to cancel the contract without giving an explanation”

Keisuke rubbed his swollen eyes. There so much he wanted to ask Akira. Shiki and Gunji leave him be and made their way out the funeral homes. Keisuke took a box out from his pocket, and inside revealed a ring. He was planning on proposing to Akira after their vacation. He wore his ring and placed Akira’s ring on a thread to wear around his neck.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A FEW MONTHS LATER…**

The gag in his mouth made it difficult to breathe. Arms chained above his head and legs spread wide with a metal bar. The vibrator on his chastised dick made it painful as he couldn’t cum. Gunji and his pet play added several accessories on him, cat ears and a butt plug tail, making Akira truly a pet. He struggled through the chains for release and begged for the suffering to end. He doesn’t know how long it has been since they left him at that state. Tears welled up his eyes as he was beyond his limit.

_Please…please…come back…_

The only words replaying in his head while he waits for his masters’ return. The more he struggled, the more the butt plug hits areas within him, making him quiver. Akira preferred a straight up beating compared to this humiliation. He rather endure the pain than be intoxicated in unwanted pleasure. This was his punishment from his attempt to escape again. He only managed to get out from the room when he collided with Shiki and Gunji about to enter. Akira had bad luck with timing his escape plans.

The door banged open as Gunji barged in, “Kitty~ Did you miss us? Were you lonely?”

Akira tried to manage a glare but he was in daze and about to pass out. They left for nearly half the day and his testes was swollen from semen build up. Gunji pressed the vibrator harder on Akira’s dick, waking him up from his trance. Akira let out a muffled scream through the gag only to elicit a twisted smile on Gunji’s face. Shiki entered the room impressed that Akira was still holding up. He expected him to lose his mind in the ecstasy of pleasure.

Gunji took of the saliva covered gag and Akira started crying, “please…make it stop…”

“Does Kitty want release?”, Gunji said teasingly as he played with the cat tail pulling it enough to cause a sensation inside Akira.

Akira shook his head pleadingly but his suffering was just about to start. Gunji licked his tears and went in for a kiss. Akira tried to pull away but Gunji held his face in place.

“Hnngg…aahhh…take..it off…hnng”

“Take what off?” Shiki said.

Akira tried holding back his moan and did not respond to Shiki. Gunji was taking his attention away by playing and sucking on his nipples.

“Ngggghh”

“I won’t know unless you tell me”

“Haahh…the..the…vibra…tor..nngg”

Shiki smirked but he increased the intensity of the vibrator instead causing Akira to yell. He left it on the highest intensity edging Akira before he took it off.

“Hah…bastard…hah”, Akira gritted his teeth.

“Oh? Still have some energy left? Hmph. Let’s see how long you can keep that up”, Shiki threatened.

Shiki yanked off the cat tail and replaced it with his dick. He started violently thrusting in Akira without mercy. Shiki held the metal bar close to Akira’s chest giving him more access to his ass. Gunji lay beside Akira and spectated the scene, occasionally laughing when Akira was in pain. Shiki took a bite on Akira’s shin, drinking blood as he fucked him. Blood dripped down Akira’s legs to his thighs and stained the sheets red. The smell of blood inebriated Gunji and he bite Akira’s tied arms.

The smell of blood and sweat filled the room. When Shiki was done with Akira it was Gunji’s turn. Akira hasn’t cum yet, this whole time as his dick was still tied preventing him from ejaculating. Gunji flipped him over to enjoy the view of Akira’s ass. The bite Shiki left on his shin caused the blood to also drip down to his asshole.

“HYAAHAHA you’re hole is covered in blood. Looks tasty~”, Gunji spread his cheeks and ate Akira’s ass off.

The action took Akira by shock, “AHH! Nooo…Ahhhhh”

Help felt Gunji’s tongue enter and fiddled around inside. The sensation was new to Akira so it felt weird. The fear of the unknown build up inside him and he begged Gunji to stop. All Akira could hear was slurping and sucking noises as Gunji ravished his hole. His but felt wet and sticky from the mix of blood and saliva.

“GAHH! Thanks for the meal Kitty~”

Gunji entered Akira next.

“Hngggg Kitty loosen up will ya? You still tight after I lubed ya all up”

They both only let Akira cum when they were done fucking him. Akira lost count how many times he begged and asked them to stop. He felt his hips breaking from the force of their thrust. A vampire’s strength is no joke and they didn’t care about Akira’s human body. They unbounded Akira from his restraint as he lay motionless from the aftermath of the rough sex. His wrist and knees were bruised from struggling so hard from the bondage. No matter how many times they fucked him, Akira’s human body cannot compensate for their libido. He couldn’t tell if it was pleasurable or just pure misery.

The usual routine goes once he passed out, Shiki would call for the maids to clean up their mess. They stopped calling Motomi to check up on him when they think they didn’t do that much damage on Akira’s body. They both left the room satisfied in violating their imprint yet again.


	16. Enough

_Is this my life now?_

_Getting raped every other day._

_Blood sucked until I pass out, unable to move or even get up._

_I’m so tired._

_How is Keisuke?_

_Is he alright?_

_I miss him._

Akira rested his head on the window pane wrapped in bed sheets mimicking the comfort of a hug. He didn’t touch the food provided nor the medicine and on IV drips again. Tonight they won’t visit his room, Akira knows it. He’s been trying to decipher the pattern of their visit. They don’t go see him after hurting him and days where they were gone for a week, probably due to their pretend work back at the city. Akira took a sigh of relief, they will be heading to the city tomorrow. There would be time for his injuries to heal and for him to rest.

The door opened and it startled Akira. He relaxed when, it was just the maid taking away the uneaten tray of food. Akira hasn’t eaten for the day and hadn’t move from the same spot since the morning. He felt numb and didn’t want to think of anything. He wished to disappear from this place and go back to Keisuke. Keisuke which he missed so much. Tears rolled down his cheeks when he thought about Keisuke. Akira sobbed silently in his cold dark room.

Akira didn’t realized he had fallen asleep when someone grabbed his wrist to lift him off the window ledge. The person had no care of the IV needle on the wrist he grabbed and it punctured deeper inside Akira’s hand which caused bleeding. Akira winced in pain and turned to see who was causing the sudden violence. His eyes dead from depression completely changed to horror when he saw Shiki. Akira tried to pull his arm away.

_Why is he here?! He’s not supposed to be here! Did I get the days wrong? It can’t be!_

“Pathetic. Trying to kill yourself by not eating?” Shiki pulled up his wrist higher.

“It hurts! Let go!”

“Bring the food” he instructed the maid.

Akira continued struggling through Shiki’s grip, “must I force feed you?”

Akira resisted all his might as Shiki dragged him to the bed. With his weak body and the inhumane strength Shiki encompasses, it was futile to even try resist. Three set of trays corresponding to the meals he did not ate for the day which was breakfast, lunch, and dinner lay in front of him. Akira was frantic with fear realizing what Shiki was about to do to him. He was going to force down all the food down his throat whether he liked it or not.

“No! Let go!”

Shiki tied Akira’s hand behind his back and positioned Akira so that he was on between his laps, back on his chest. Akira shook his head trying to avoid the food but Shiki clenched on his jaw tightly that his mouth was forced open. Shiki started with the breakfast tray, the cold meal was forced in Akira’s mouth and Shiki didn’t give time for him to swallow before spooning more food. He forced Akira’s mouth shut when he couldn’t force anymore food inside, pressuring him to swallow. Akira coughed and gagged, the torment repeated until all the trays were mostly finished.

Out of energy from struggling and bloated with food, Shiki left Akira alone in his confinement. Akira stumbled to the washroom and threw up majority of the food. If he threw up with Shiki there, he would make him eat his own vomit. He lay there clutching on the toilet bowl throwing up more food. Out of anger, he clenched his fist, eyes seethed in exasperation, he had enough. He refused to be reduced further down and played with. He was going to escape when they leave for the city. Akira was determined to make it happen, he will get out of this forsaken place and reunite back with Keisuke.

Akira didn’t sleep that night. He waited for the butler who delivers breakfast to him in the morning to enter his room. He lay on his bed pretending to be sound asleep. The door clicked open and heard footsteps slowly walking towards the table beside the bed. Once the door shut, Akira grabbed the butler and did a choke hold on him. He held the vampire down with all his strength till the butler passed out. Akira was breathless, taking one vampire was difficult enough, what more the rest lingering within the mansion? He needed to find a way to avoid any confrontation with any vampire or its all over for him. Akira stripped the butler of his clothes and wore it, hoping it would conceal his scent.

He cracked the door open to check if there were guards at the door. When the area was clear, Akira briskly walk down the hallway finding his way out. He is sure that only the guards, butler and that one maid knows his appearance, the other helpers in the house wouldn’t recognize him. The interior of the mansion was confusing as the hallway all looked the same, it was like a maze. It took about five minutes for Akira to mind the main staircase to the front door. He took a good look of the paintings of Shiki and Gunji on the wall and cussed at them silently. Akira glanced over the window to check how many guards where there in the front yard. To his surprise there weren’t any, he wondered if the myth about vampires and sunlight was true. Heart beating fast, he walked out the mansion acting naturally and headed for the main gate. The guard in the post was asleep and Akira took this chance to slip through the gate quietly.

_I’M OUT! I’M FINALLY OUT!_

Next obstacle for Akira is to get pass the forest before him. He quickly made a run for it before they realized he is missing from his room. He turned around, the mansion getting smaller for every step he took, a smile crossed his face as he continued moving forward. The forest was both a blessing and a misfortune, it was vast enough to hide but Akira doesn’t know which the right direction back home is. It was risky to stay near the main road as that was the route they would most likely take to find him.

_Keisuke, wait for me._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiki was busy arranging documents in the office when his assistant called for his attention about an important phone call. He informed the assistant to transfer the call to his telecom.

“Lord Shiki! We are so sorry! The imprint has escaped!”

Annoyed with the incompetence of his people, “I’ll be there by night time, leave him to us”

“What that about Shikitty?”, Gunji spinned around his office chair playfully.

A wicked smile crept over Shiki’s face, “time to go hunting”.


	17. Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally caught up to present day from the sequel!

Shiki and Gunji got back to the mansion with Akira’s battered up body in Gunji’s arms. The guards and maids were in disbelief with how cruel their Lords was towards their imprint. Wrath was written on their faces as the workers cowered in fear knowing their negligence to keep guard on Akira. They’ve allowed a mere human to escape underestimating him just because he was mortal and powerless. The butler in charge of Akira knelt before them, apologizing consistently but was only to be ignored for his blunder.

They headed down to the cellar where there were several rooms for detention. There was a singular bed in the room and chained Akira’s hand by the wall. The place was dark and damp, and resembled a torture chamber. Shiki informed the guard to notify them when Akira wakes up and made sure to threaten them if they fail to follow his instructions. The door creaked loudly as it closed leaving Akira alone in the dark with only the small barred window on the door barely illuminating the place. 

Akira woke up feeling cold, hands feeling heavy from the weight of the chains, his body ached badly as he tried to move. He cried loudly when he attempted to moved his leg, forgetting that Shiki shattered it into two. Akira tried to reach out for his leg but the chain was short and restricted his movements. Any motion he made, shot a sharp pain through his body making him wince. The distraught from his failed escape and confrontation left Akira whimpering alone in the dark.

The door screeched open from all the rust. The light blinded Akira but he didn’t bother face whoever entered the chamber. He knew completely well from the footsteps and the high pitch laughter down the hallway. Shiki pulled him by the hair to make him face them and all Akira could muster up was a glare with his red swollen eyes.

“Pathetic”, Shiki dropped Akira down back on the bed.

Akira didn’t respond, anything he does will result to something unpleasant anyway. He just wanted to curl into a ball and disappear. He was drained, sore, and didn’t have the spirit to deal with them. His condition didn’t stop them from pestering him. They had no mercy or whatsoever and did what they like. No intention of letting him rest either.

Ruthless.

“Congrats Kitty~ Today’s the day ya gonna die~”

Those words were pleasing to hear for Akira. He pleaded them to kill him multiple times throughout all the torment he experienced. Akira lay there waiting for them to finish him off. He finally could rest and die in peace. No more suffering and pain. All of it will end soon.

_I’m sorry Keisuke._

**Or so Akira thought.**

The next thing Akira felt was stinging pain on both sides of his neck. Shiki and Gunji simultaneously bit him. The bite was different from all the bites he underwent. His blood was not getting sucked but felt something flowing through his veins. It burned every cell in his body from as it entered his circulatory system. Vampire venom penetrated him, changing his biological structure. They were killing the human side of him, turning Akira to the true form of an imprint, an immortal but not a vampire.

A turned imprint doesn’t require blood to survive. They manifest the abilities that of a vampire, stronger than human but weaker than vampire. Imprints also heal faster than an ordinary human but still require treatment if injured gravely. They stop aging and their appearance remain the same as the year they were turned.

An imprint only lives for their Master and by three rules:

  1. _An imprint cannot kill their own Masters._
  2. _An imprint cannot disobey their Master’s command._
  3. _An imprint cannot commit self-immolation._



The next step Shiki and Gunji did was cut their wrist to initiate bleeding. They forced their blood to drip into Akira’s mouth, making him ingest it. It was the finally step of the transformation once their blood meets the venom inside his body. The process will take at least two days for all the human cells to be replaced or refined. During this process, the imprint will experience high fever and excruciating pain from the change of cell morphology. It is also possible for the imprint to die and revive again in the process of transformation.

They left Akira in a deranged state, waiting for the transformation to be complete. Akira burned everywhere, he started being delusional as the temperature rises. He kept flipping side-to-side trying to reach an itch he could not satisfy. He screamed and grunted in pain as he felt like thousands of swords stab into him. He tried to scream for help but the words that could not form. He hit his head onto the wall hoping he would pass out or focus the pain on a singular area but his tactics where futile. It was unbelievably unbearable. It was beyond agonizing compared to all he has been through.

Akira didn’t know how long his body threw a tantrum from the pain. His body started feeling numb and cold. His eyelids were heavy and vision went dark. He couldn’t tell between the darkness of the room or if he lost sight. He couldn’t lift a finger and his breathing started to become slow. Akira let out one last breath and his breathing came to a halt. The last thing he heard was the door creaking open before he was swallowed up in darkness.


	18. Imprint

Akira gasp for air, breathing heavily as the moonlight greeted his face through a high ceiling. The smell flowers filled his surroundings which reminded him of the familiar scent of the flower shop. He was surrounded by red roses in some sort of box. His body was stiff as he tried to move his limbs, he got up to notice that he was resting upon a casket. The roses extended to the floor in the room. Akira was wearing a white suit when he got out from the pile of flowers. Akira added the pieces of the puzzle together to conclude that the setup was a funeral for him. The area was huge flower dome when he took a look around, and it was beautiful. He went to observe some flowers he has never seen before and took in all their detail.

There was tunnel ahead formed by two rows of wisteria trees. Akira noticed that there were rose petals leading down tunnel and was curious to what was on the other side. He followed the path made for him while gliding his hands on the vibrant lilac wisteria. It lead him to a low garden labyrinth, in the centre was a majestic fountain which was similar to those design from the 17th to 18th century. The moon illuminated the area while Akira continued following the rose petals on the ground. He wondered if he finally died, the place was so peaceful and beautiful he felt he could rest here for eternity. The landscape continued on until the rose petals decreases, and Akira finally came upon some lamps that finally brighten the area better.

His wonderland twisted when he looked further ahead to spot the mansion that held him captive. His heartbeat started racing, and stomach churned in fear making him feel sick. Akira was in denial. He was certain he died in that cell. He fell to the ground out of shock not knowing whether to cry or to run. The idea of his tragic experience once again repeating made his breathing erratic as anxiety and panic started to build up. He frantically looked around to find for any refuge, desperate to get away yet again.

“Kitty is finally awake!~~” a dreadful laugh filled Akira’s ear as he search for where the voice was coming from.

Gunji was sitting on top of the wall at the exit of the garden with his metal claws. He was in his usual red jacket with hair covering half his face, but Akira knew what twisted expression Gunji was wearing as he stared at him from above. Akira stood up out of reflex to get some distance between them only to hit his back onto someone. Black leather gloves gripped his face making him look upwards. Scarlet red eyes gleamed through the moonlight and a sadistic smile was plastered on his face.

“You took you’re time” Shiki reinforced his hold on Akira making sure he doesn’t get away.

“NO! LET GO!” Akira thrashed around, pleading that all this was just a nightmare.

The dragged Akira back to the mansion into the grand foyer, doors sealing tight behind them. Akira stood guard, glaring and anticipating their next move.

“Oh? Is that how you treat your masters?” Shiki implied.

“HYAHAHA Kitty hasn’t notice”

“Notice what?!” Akira demanded

“Take a look for yourself”, Shiki gestured Akira to look at his reflection from one of the silver vases.

Akira’s eye glowed red, like those of Shiki and Gunji when they show their true form. Akira went closer to the vase trying to wipe off the sight he was witnessing.

  1. _NO. NO. IT CAN’T BE!_



“WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!” Akira yelled.

“Isn’t it obvious fool. You’re finally a full pledge imprint”, Shiki smirk.

“Is Kitty worried about his eyes? HYAHAH they’ll go away after a while”

That was not reassuring at all.

“About time for the finishing touch”

Shiki eyes glinted and both of them lifted their hands towards Akira. A white thread illuminated around Akira’s neck and proceeded to tighten around, the family crest of the household was imprinted on his neck with Shiki and Gunji’s initials making Akira as their possession. Akira tried to grab the collar away but it was etched on his skin.

“What is this? Take it off!”

“That’s the imprints collar, and so others recognize that you belong to us”

Akira always hated when Shiki says he belongs to them. With the situation now, Akira indefinitely belonged to them. He did not want to admit it as his pride would not let him do so. His body and mind may be controlled by them but his heart will forever stay his. All he could do is grit his teeth out of frustration and defeat.

“You should be glad. With that collar you have more freedom to roam around.”

“Bullshit!”

“Of course we make the rules on how far you can go”, Shiki gave a serious look.

“Lemme play first! Kitty come here!” Gunji exclaimed.

“Why would I-”

Akira’s legs started moving on his own making his way towards Gunji. He tried to stop himself but his body moved on its own. He put in so much effort and force to resist only to end up breathless and weary when he reached Gunji. Gunji grabbed to hug Akira, back on his chest, so Akira could face towards Shiki.

“Tch. What is this? How did you-”

Shiki leaned forward and said, “You are not allowed to leave the mansion’s premises”

A command that was implanted in his head. It was futile to escape now. Gunji carried Akira back to his original room. They were carefree now since they have control over Akira’s body. The amount of orders they could give were endless. Looking on the bright side which he has more freedom to roam did not enlighten Akira at all. His small box just got upgraded into a bigger box. He was still held captive, and nothing will change that fact. Akira sat by the ledge at window, curled up into a ball and wept.


	19. Outside

Akira tried to reach for the knob of the front door. His hands and arms wouldn’t move any further nor even touch the door itself. This was his daily routine in this living hell. Every morning he would approach the door and attempt to open it. He tried to make a run for it whenever the door opens but his body rebounds on impact from an invisible wall that separates him from the outside world. He stood there in a daze, wondering how long he has been cooped up in this mansion.

A faint call behind him started to get louder as it snapped him out of stupor, “Master Akira, you are being called to the dining room for breakfast by Lord Shiki”

“Open the door for me”, Akira mumbled, head drooped down.

“Apologies, but I’m afraid I didn’t catch that”, the maid said worriedly.

With a stern voice and between gritted teeth, “open the door for me”.

The maid stuttered, “I’m afraid I’m not allowed to do that Master Akira”.

Akira was about to lash out in frustration but bit back his tongue when he heard the familiar sounds of boots down the hallway. He quickly faced the opposite direction from where Shiki was coming from and tried to get as much distance as possible. He headed up for the stairs but Gunji was waiting at the end of it.

Shiki questioned the maid, “is he bothering you?”

The maid glanced at Akira and gave a pitiful look, “yes, Lord Shiki”

Akira was frozen into place as red eye pierced through him from across the room. Shiki didn’t even flinch, and yet Akira’s body started walking towards his direction. It was futile to resists once the command was given. The collar around his neck burned, the pain it disseminated ached throughout his body, and at the same time it was electrifying and hot. It was a punishment mechanism that the collar has, mostly on pain and pleasure.

Shiki clenched on Akira’s face once he arrived in front of him. Akira finally regained control of his body back and tried to resist Shiki’s grip. He glared hard at Shiki as it was the only thing he could do. The collar made him powerless when Shiki or Gunji are within the vicinity. The grip got tighter as he struggled but Akira fought back by digging his nails through Shiki’s skin which was inefficacious because vampire’s skin are tough as steel.

“You were behaving so well and we planned to reward you but yet you decided to misbehave again.”

“Tch. Let me go”

“Do you want to return to the cell?”

Akira’s eyes depicted intense fear. He didn’t want to go back into that cell. That same cell where he was last human. It is nothing but darkness where light doesn’t even penetrate. It was worse than being caged in his room. At least in his room he could still roam around and sit by the window but in that cell.

That cell.

It was just dark and damp. The bed mushy from the precipitation and the air humid which made it difficult to breathe. With no light, Akira could not tell how long time has passed. And since he was an imprint, he can survive longer without food and water. The pushed him to the limit of starvation. When Akira got desperate for water he would try to drink the small trickles of water on the wall. It tasted bad but it was something to quench his thirst.

“I’m…I’m sorry…” Akira said in fear.

He swallowed his pride and begged for the collar to stop eliciting pain. Akira dropped to his knees when the collar deactivated. He rubbed his neck hoping it will relieve the pain a bit. Gunji scooped him up over his shoulders and they all headed for the dining room. Gunji placed Akira between his legs when he sat down on his seat. A normal human meal was served for Akira. They always served sophisticated food at the mansion. This time was eggs Benedict’s.

He looked at the plate unappetizingly. He remembered the days when Keisuke used to cook for him. He couldn’t have the heart to tell Keisuke that his omurice tasted bland because he put so much love and effort onto it. However, there were days when Keisuke could cook a delicious plate of omurice. It was rare but it was really delicious. A small smile crept onto Akira’s face of the thought of Keisuke.

“Who are you thinking about kitty? That’s not nice of you~”

Gunji grabbed Akira’s face forcing his mouth open. He was going to force feed Akira his breakfast. 

“No. Let go! I can eat myself!”

“Don’t make me use the collar kitty. If you behave I’ll give ya a really good treat”, a chain appeared from the collar and Gunji yanked on it so that Akira could take a good look at him.

Akira just obeyed. Gunji shoved food into his mouth messily and didn’t give him time to chew or swallow the food properly. Gunji licked the egg yolk drippings from Akira’s chin and slowly made way to his mouth for a kiss. He always found ways to do sexual things to Akira. He never chooses a time and place, as long as he feels like it, he will do it. His hand slithered up from underneath Akira’s shirt and played with his nipples.

“You taste so good kitty~ Time for my breakfast~”, Gunji lifted Akira and placed him on the table face him.

“He got some glucose in him. That should be good enough”, Shiki got up from his seat and made his way towards Akira.

Gunji bit Akira on the neck while Shiki on his shoulder. Akira could never get use to the sting of skin breaking when the fangs penetrate him. It feels like they were making it painful on purpose. He felt lightheaded as providing blood for two vampires took a toll on his blood volume. He slumped on Gunji’s shoulders trying to keep his consciousness. Gunji pushed him and his back hit the dining table. Vision blurry, he could see pair of red eyes staring at him. They were thirsty for more. Akira doesn’t think he could supply them with anymore blood if they took a second bite.

“No more…I can’t…”

Gunji pulled down Akira’s pants leaving his underwear. He spread Akira’s leg open and bit down on his thighs aiming for the femoral artery. On the other hand, Shiki took Akira’s wrist and bit on it. Akira covered his face with his free arm, he was unsure but sometimes the bite makes his body feel hot and yearn for them to bite more. He thinks it could be the link between an imprint and master. He lost consciousness after that.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They ray of sunshine penetrated through Akira’s eyelids prodding him to wake up. He lifted his hands to cover the ray that was hitting his face. When his eyes finally focused, he moved his hands to the side to reveal a tree. He got up immediately and found himself lying down from one of the wisteria trees in the garden. He was in disbelief that he was outside. It was too good to be true. He scanned his surroundings to find Shiki and Gunji roaming around the low maze.

“Kitty is finally awake! Like ya treat kitty???”

Shiki gave the same blank look, “you’re not allowed to leave the garden premises”

The collar glowed and the command was imprinted on him. Akira tried to stand up, still dizzy from blood loss, and made his way towards Shiki and Gunji. Akira’s action took them aback, he would never initiate to walk towards them, and they gave a clueless look.

Akira hid his face from using his hand, ears red, “I just want to say thank you for letting me out”

Akira walked off immediately after he said that. He grabbed his head with both hands and tried to wash off the shame and embarrassment for his actions. He was confused on why he did that but he felt like he had to thank them for trusting him and letting him out. His heart was beating rapidly and his faced was still flushed. He felt someone grab his waist and turned him around.

It was Shiki and his face was so close. Akira tried to hide his face once again but Shiki prevented him from doing so. Akira tried to look down instead, he didn’t want to meet Shiki’s eyes. Shiki frustrated, pushed Akira’s back towards a tree.

“Look at me”

“I don’t want too”

“Hmph. Are you girl? Blushing and heart beating loudly?”

Provoked, Akira finally faced Shiki to retaliate, “tch. Who the hel-”

“You finally looked at me”

Shiki kissed Akira passionately. It was sweet and rough at the same time. It made Akira feel hot and his knees weak. Shiki French kissed him deeply. Tongues entwining until Akira couldn’t tell which tongue was his anymore. Shiki gave him time to breathe for some air and then proceeded to capture his lips again. Shiki pulled Akira’s waist closer to him and his other hand on Akira’s head. Akira was losing strength on his legs and grabbed onto Shiki’s leather coat for support. When the session ended Akira was left breathless, and hot and bothered. He slumped down the tree and Shiki gave him his signature smirk and left him.

“What was that kiss about?”, Akira looked down and cursed that his member was hard.

This was insane. He got hard after Shiki kissed him.


	20. Luna

“HUUUHH???? So you’re my ex-lover’s grandchild? Where the fuck did she pick a scrawny kid like you up?” an older man yelled.

Keisuke averted his eyes while fidgeting, “ermm…at the orphanage…”

“THE FUCKING WHAT? Speak up boy or else ya won’t survive here in the mountains!”

“The orphanage, Sir!”

Keisuke followed his grandma’s instructions and headed to the mountains in the country side to meet a friend of hers. Keisuke still didn’t believe what his grandma told him, her story was a fantasy and maybe it was just delirium due to her old age. She seemed serious at that time so he didn’t mind finding for this friend of hers and little did he know that they were in that type of relationship before.

The country side was peaceful and the breeze of the fresh air was relaxing. Compared to the city air back at home that was filled with air and noise pollution, he would have loved to bring Akira here. He sighed at the thought of his deceased lover and held the ring that hung on his chest. According to grandma though, she said Akira isn’t dead yet and someone took him. He was not in the right state during those difficult times to hear his grandma’s opinion, but now that he is here and this place exist, there could be a chance that Akira could still be alive.

“So where is it?”

“Where is what?” Keisuke questioned.

“Ya dumb fuck. Ya boyfriend’s clothes?”

“Ah! Right!” Keisuke rummaged through his bag and handed him Akira’s shirt.

The elder man took a whiff of Akira’s shirt, Keisuke was rather weirded out by someone else sniffing his lover’s belongings and slightly felt a little possessive. He noticed that the man’s eyes turned golden yellow during the gesture and made a disgusted face. Other than being taken aback by the transition of the man’s eyes, he was more concerned if Akira’s shirt smelled foul.

“Yeah your boyfriends is fucked”

“Excuseme, my boyfriend is dead” Keisuke was angry at this point. He can take any vulgar words thrown at him but he will not tolerate it if it was towards Akira.

“Ya boyfriend, he has vampire smell on him”

“What?”

Now Keisuke just thought all old people were just crazy. There was the first incidence when his grandma told him that they were both werewolves and was also the reason why they adopted him. She also mentioned that there was a weird smell lingering Akira during the last few days they visited together. All this was just absurd, vampires and werewolves existing and that he was a werewolf.

“Ya boyfriend either got taken or killed by a vampire”

“I’m sorry but this is just too much to take in” Keisuke was in so much confusion.

A young boy came running towards the older man with a huge smile on his face but stopped in his tracks when he noticed Keisuke. The child was covered in dirt and barefooted with only shorts as his clothing. He had a small animal in his hand as he slowly walked towards them. He gave Keisuke a funny look and encircled him while sniffing.

“Granpa why is there an overgrown puppy here?” the kid pointed at Keisuke as he hid behind the elder man.

Keisuke just stood in shock as the words “overgrown puppy” roamed around his head. More kids came out from the woods and ran towards their direction. They look like a pack of dogs running making a dust of dirt behind their tracks.

“Kids go back home now. Your training is done for the day”

The kids all merrily left the area for Keisuke and the man to be alone. He gestured Keisuke to follow him into the woods and he followed suit without a word. It was a long trail that lead up to the mountain and Keisuke was not reading for such hike. He was surprised that the old man did not even look the slightest of tiredness, while he was catching his breath really hard. Keisuke wanted break the silence and strike up a conversion to ask where they were headed but was too timid to do so.

The sun set and they finally reached their destination. They arrived at a temple with a pair of wolves statues guarding the stairway towards the temple. The full moon illuminated the place as they made their way into the temple. Torches suddenly lit up once they took a step entered the temple’s vicinity and lead straight into the main building of the temple. There were several candles lit upon a wolf statue with seemed to be the worshipped being or guardian of the mountain.

A sole women was seen to be the only one praying in the room. She did not stop from nor turn around to welcome him and the old man. The old man bowed to his knees and Keisuke did the same out of respect for the place. The old lady gonged on a bell and made circular motions with lit praying sticks to signal the end of the prayer ceremony. She finally turned around to acknowledge their presence.

The lady was dressed in ceremonial clothes and had silver long hair that was bun up with multiple ornaments. Keisuke noticed her frail hands with long sharp nails, which she proceeded to cover in her clothes. Keisuke couldn’t get a clear look on her face as she was against the light from the room. Once she took a step out, the light from the moon revealed her face. She was so beautiful, her hair shined under the moon, and her skin was white as snow. She was an albino but instead of the typical red eyes, her eyes wear golden yellow.

Keisuke gestured for a handshake but the women didn’t move from her position. The old man hit him on the head and told him that she was blind. He apologized for his mistake but she responded with a giggle. Keisuke was just awed with how pretty and perfect she looked under the light of the full moon.

“You’ve brought someone of the same kind as me” she smiled, “an immortal wolf”


	21. Puppy

“I’m sorry, what?” Keisuke’s imagination flew off as he imagined himself getting pale light skin and silver hair.

The lady giggled reading Keisuke like an open book, “don’t worry, we all have our own features”. She gave a slight bow and introduced herself, “my name is “Blanca”.

“Keisuke”, he returned the favour.

“Sorry to be rude but Lady Blanca, this overgrown puppy is an immortal wolf?”, the old man was dumbfounded.

“Come here, Keisuke. You got a lot to learn”, Blanca gestured Keisuke to a room next to the ceremonial room.

Wolves are mortals like humans, except for a few who are blessed by the ancient spirits eternal life to guide and protect the pack for eternity. They are termed as an immortal wolf and also known as the alpha of the pack. An immortal wolf is generally bigger in size compared to a normal werewolf and more powerful. They live in the mountains where they have their own individual shrine and are worship by humans as safe keepers of the mountain. There is usually only one immortal wolf to a single mountain to maintain territory borders and prevent over-crowding of packs. Normal wolves have destined soulmates whereas immortal wolves are not blessed with any. In exchange for their eternal life, the ancient spirits made them sterile thus unable to have a family or children. It is as if the spirits were doing them a favour of preventing the pain of losing a loved one as they age alone. It is an unfortunate fate, but they are destined to be a lone wolf.

“What about vampires? I want to know about them”, Keisuke asked eagerly.

“I want you to remember this Keisuke. You are not allowed to touch an imprint of a vampire”

The vampires and the werewolves have a peace treaty over the past thousands years. The vampires promised not to harm any humans or drink their blood directly in exchange they get provided fresh blood every day from blood blanks. The wolves promised not to hunt vampires unless they harm or drink blood directly from a human. The vampires agreed to this proposal as long as they were left alone and in charge of blood regulation in the human society such as blood banks. Blood is an essential diet to the vampires and the wolves cannot deny their standard of living. The most important of all was if a vampire were to imprint on a human, they are not allowed to intervene.

The wolves considered imprints as a gift from the Gods to the vampires. The imprint is the sole provider of blood to the vampire. With imprints, vampires need not hunt for multiple humans to satisfy their thirst. It goes against the rule of the wolves where no human shall be harmed, but they also have to respect the rules of the vampires. It is embodied in them and it cannot be changed or reversed. Therefore, the wolves took is as a great sacrifice of one human for thousands.

“But the old man said that Akira could have been killed by a vampire”

“Vampires don’t kill humans anymore. If they did then the peace treaty would have collapse.”

Keisuke took out Akira’s clothes from his bag, “Here! The old man said there were left over scent from vampires”

Blanca did not even need to take a sniff on the shirt to know the scent of vampires present.

“Keisuke, vampires are everywhere in human society compared to us who prefers it here on the mountains. You could have also encountered vampires and you just don’t know about it since your powers are latent.”

Keisuke was disheartened. He believed there was a possibility that Akira could still be alive somewhere, taken in by a vampire. Blanca explained to Keisuke that he has to train to be a proper wolf before he can leave this mountain. He was excited because he thought Blanca was going to teach him the roots but unfortunately he was stuck with the other kids in the village. Every day was a challenge as they trained for agility and speed up and down the mountain. Since he was older, the old man gave him a different path that was hidden with traps. Keisuke lost count how many times he fell into or got hit by a trap. He trained day and night regardless of the weather, until the day came where he has to finally transform into a wolf.

“Keisuke, your last task is to climb the steepest mountain in the forest and find the hidden shrine within. Drink the wine made from our ancestors and be blessed by the ancient spirits. And while you are there, get a fruit and a flower for me”, Blanca instructed.

It was before even daylight has touched the tip of the mountain forest when Keisuke started his journey. The mountain was steep compared to the one he trained on and the air got thinner the higher he climbed. Breathing was getting difficult and he had to take several breaks just to catch his breath. His stamina has greatly improved for the past several weeks he trained, usually he probably gave up around one fifth of the mountain but now he was halfway and still could move on. When the sun was at its peak, he took a break under the shade beside stream. Keisuke took off his sweaty shirt revealing his toned body more fit than before. He washed his shirt on the stream and place it on a rock to dry.

Keisuke was told to use the resource on the mountain for food and water and utilize his training to hunt for food. He used his sense of smell to locate any nearby animal he could hunt and his hearing for any moving creatures. Keisuke took in the spiritual energy from the forest, heightening all of his senses as he locate for his meal. He sensed a deer that was several miles away, he quickly ran towards that direction using the branches of the trees to help him close the distance between him and the deer. Once he was, several meters away, he stealthy stalked the deer behind some bushes. Keisuke steadied his breathing while waiting for the chance to attack. When the deer resumed eating he pranced form his hiding spot and tackled the deer down with ferocious strength he never imagined he had. He broke the deer’s neck and carried it on his shoulder and his way back from where he came from. He made a small camping area and cooked a hearty meal. Keisuke did not want to waste any of the deer meat as it was a sign of disrespect to the animal that died, so he cooked all the meat he could get and packed it in leaves for snacks later on in his journey.

It was getting dark but the full moon illuminated the forest for Keisuke to navigate his way up the mountain. His shoes and shirt were covered in dirt and his hair clung onto his forehead because of sweat. Keisuke was sure he was going to get sick with the night breeze on his sweat covered clothes. Keisuke unknowingly reached the top of the mounta9n when he was greeted by a small shrine that sat below a tall old tree covered in silver flowers. The flowers glowed under the moonlight and it reminded him of Blanca’s hair.

_Ah this must be the flower Blanca talked about! Now where is the fruit…_

Keisuke reached for what seems like a fruit. It was oval in shaped and yellow in colour which complements the shade of the silver flowers. The shrine was just a small box and inside it was a white bottle that contained the ancestral wine. Keisuke was sceptical at first because he does not really drink and the bottle really looked old. He was afraid it was expired and might get sick. He unplugged the cord and took a sniff of the wine. Keisuke face grimaced as he could tell it was strong wine from the smell. He readied himself and closed his eyes as he took a gulp of the wine.

He slowly opened his eyes in anticipation something would happen to him or his body. He laughed at himself at his wild imagination when suddenly the sky illuminated with different colours of aurora. It took Keisuke’s breath away as he thought he could only experience this phenomenon in Alaska or Canada. Some of the lights took the shape of wolves and started encircling Keisuke. Keisuke was in awe and smiled at the event that was happening to him. He looked up and it seemed that the lights were telling Keisuke the history of the wolves and where it all began. The smaller wolves gathered all together to form one giant wolf which came towards Keisuke. The wolf was a mix of all the aurora colours and was beautiful. Keisuke moved on his own and connected his spirit with the ancestral wolf by touching their foreheads together.

After the spirit bond, the ancestral wolf open its eyes and acknowledged Keisuke as an immortal wolf and took up back to lights in the sky and disappeared leaving Keisuke alone in the presence of the full moon. Keisuke body felt warm, like a fire burning within him. His body and limbs started expanding and which made it painful. Keisuke curled on the moist soil and dug his nail onto the dirt. Hands started forming the shape of a giant paw, his face morphology changed to that of a wolf shedding the human skin off. His clothes ripped apart as body out grew them and transforms into a wolf.

Bright golden eyes and brown fur shined under the moonlight. Keisuke successfully transformed into an immortal wolf and howled as it echoed throughout the mountains.

Blanca smiled in her ceremonial room praying to the ancestral wolf statue, “a new wolf is born”.


	22. Confused

“So I’m supposed to fix this?” Motomi questioned.

Blanca sighed squeezing her eyebrows with her thumb and index finger, “yes, unfortunately he doesn’t know how to turn back”.

Keisuke laid in the middle of the temple whining like a lost puppy, his tail slowly wagging from side to side. He happily ran down the mountain when he finally transformed and it only occurred to him moments later that he doesn’t know how to initiate the transformation back into a human. Blanca tried to teach and asked Keisuke to remain calm and breathe but he kept panicking. His panic fit caused a ruckus in the temple and Keisuke was without doubt a giant alpha male, and he trampled over some flowers and pots which enraged Blanca. When she was at her wits end, she snarled at Keisuke to get his attention. Keisuke tail went between his legs, ears drooped down as he sat making it as if Blanca commanded him to sit. He remembered he had the things Blanca asked him to get, he open his mouth and the flower, fruit and his necklace containing pair of rings roll down along with saliva. Blanca looks unfazed as she picked up the salivary mess of items and proceeded to clean them dry.

“I just got the right thing to help”, Motomi rummaged through his bag and took out an opaque bottle, “here, sniff this”.

Keisuke slowly rise up and move his gigantic head towards Motomi’s hand which held the bottle. One small whiff caused Keisuke to sneeze vigorously which covered Motomi in some mucus. Keisuke’s head slowly shook, eyes closing as he fell sideways crushing more of Blanca’s flowers. He looked animated with his tongue out and sound asleep. Blanca gave a stern look back at Motomi and took the bottle off his hands. She carefully sniffed it making sure she doesn’t end up like Keisuke.

“Chloroform? Really?”

“What? You said he needed to relax? It works every time” he smiled and went to pat Keisuke on the snout.

Keisuke slowly started transforming back into a human. His body laid on the silhouette of his wolf form showing the difference in size. Motomi walked towards Keisuke and covered him with his coat as his clothes were ripped from the transformation. Blanca placed the necklace back onto Keisuke’s neck making sure it will be by his side once he gets up. She gestured Motomi to carry Keisuke’s body to the infirmary for him to rest. Motomi gave Keisuke a general check-up and ensured Blanca that he will be alright and in good condition. Curiosity got the best of him when he decided to examine the pair of rings and the names written on it.

He let out a smile, “interesting”.

“What is?”, Blanca stood at the door holding a basin with warm water with a towel submerged in it.

“Nothing~” Motomi chimed.

Blanca gave an annoyed look knowing that he was hiding something. She proceeded cleanse Keisuke’s body, while Motomi took a smoke at a nearby window.

Blanca broke the silence and asked, “How’s the vampire world?”

“The usual, they get richer every day with their businesses”, he took a puff, “there’s a new imprint by the way”.

“Well that’s great news, hope it was not anyone important in human society”

“He is just an average guy”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akira walk through the hallways of the mansion, exploring it yet again. He never actually gave the thought of opening any of the rooms in the place. The only room he has been to in his own room and the underground cells. He wondered which rooms Shiki and Gunji’s were, but the thought of accidently opening their room gave him chills as he might be dragged in for an unexpected event. He came across a room with huge brown French doors as its entrance. It look extravagant and caught Akira’s eyes. His head filled with countless possibilities of what the room may contain and he arrived at the conclusion that it may hold something precious or valuable to Shiki or Gunji. He thought maybe Shiki’s sword was in there and maybe he could use it against him. Akira’s mind was filled with plots of revenge and maybe even a possibility to escape.

His hands trembled as he reached for the door knob. The door creaked softly as he opened it slightly trying to peek inside. He noticed multiple shelf of books and a ladder leading to the second floor for more shelves of books. It was a study room. Maybe he could learn more about their kind with some of those books. Akira’s mind was preoccupied with trying to peek when a hand caught the door and opened it wider.

Shiki stood in front of him and gave an unamused look. “Did you know that peeking is rude?”

Akira quickly tried to turn away and get some distance between them Shiki caught him by the waist and brought him closer.

“Let go!”

“Seems like you are interested with what is inside”

“No!”

Shiki pushed Akira into the study and locked the door behind him. Akira glared at Shiki but he walked pass him and proceeded to manage the paper work on his desk which was in the middle of the room. Akira let his guard down since Shiki was not showing any signs of threat. He stood in the same area for a while unsure if he could walk around the area. The room had a high ceiling covered with Renaissance paintings and books filled up to at least till a fourth floor. He slowly started walking around giving glances back at Shiki making sure that he still at his desk. He took a closer look at some books on a nearby shelf and realized they were so old and the titles were all hand written and had dates dating back to at least thousands of years. He presumed the books were written by them to record the history of the world or just their itinerary. Akira wondered how old Shiki was, because he look like he was still in his prime.

_Do vampires don’t age? Will I stop aging too?_

Akira was lost in thought when he didn’t realize Shiki towering over him at the shelf where he stood. He jolted stood still as Shiki reached out towards him, or so he thought. Shiki took a book off the shelf that was beside his right ear slightly brushing it. The sensation made his hair on his spine stand and he was overly aware of how close Shiki was to him. Shiki turned back and headed back to his desk, while Akira stood there flustered for some unknown reason. His heart beat frantically as he recalled the kiss Shiki gave him back the garden. He hid at a nearby pillar and covered his face with his hands.

_Why the hell am I thinking about that? Fuck._

Akira took a glance at Shiki from behind the pillar, he was slightly annoyed how Shiki was being inattentive towards him. He was frustrated that they only derange him when they feel like it. Akira gave it a thought and finalize that he will leave the study if Shiki did not care about his presence in the room. He waited for about thirty minutes before he lost his patience. But why was he waiting for Shiki to notice him though? It would be great if Shiki left him alone. Dis he crave for Shiki’s attention?

Realized the bizarre act his done to wait for Shiki to notice him, he walked to wards the door and attempted to open it. Akira could not believe that he would do something so foolish. Him, waiting for Shiki? For Shiki to do what? His hands slowly loosened around the knob and slumped his forehead on the door. Was he waiting for Shiki to make a move on him?

_Fuck! The hell am I thinking! What has that bastard done to me?! I bet it’s the fucking collar_!

He turned around and headed towards Shiki who was still giving him the cold shoulder. Shiki did not even bother looking up at Akira when he reached in front of his desk.

“What did you do to me?” Akira demanded

Shiki rested his back on his office chair and just took a glance at Akira confused. He kept silent thinking Akira was just throwing a random fit about the door being locked.

Akira repeated, “What did you to to me?!”

He finally caught Shiki’s attention, “Did what?”

“My mind is so confused and I hate you so much that is pisses me off but why-”, Akira stopped in his tracks. He could not believe what he almost said next.

_But why are you ignoring me…_

“Oh?” Shiki gave his signature smirk.

“Forget about it. Let me out”, Akira panic and tried to head back at the door but Shiki seized him by the wrist.

“Are you upset that I was not giving you any attention?”

“Tch!”

Shiki pulled him closer and whispered to his ear, “You’re not denying it”

“Let go!”

Shiki carried Akira and flopped him on his desk sending his paper work flying to the floor. Akira tried resisting but Shiki pinned his hands at the sides and gave a demonically passionate kiss. It was hard and overpowering, like Shiki was in a rush to devour all of Akira. The kiss made both their lips exceedingly sticky with saliva when they part. Akira was in a coughing fit as he did not have time to breathe and the excess saliva he was unable to swallow dripped down to his chin. Shiki proceeded to lap on his neck giving meticulous nibbles ensuring not to break the skin barrier but shallow enough to leave a mark.

Akira did not like how oddly quiet Shiki was, he usually like to taunt Akira during these moments just to get a reaction out of him. Shiki on the other hand, was devoting all his attention to his deprived imprint. He raised Akira’s shirt up and sucked on his nipples slowly going down to the umbilicus to tug on the proof he gave Akira with his mouth. A moan escaped through his lips when Shiki played with the piercing, it released a weird sensation around his abdomen which radiated down to his member. Shiki rubbed on Akira’s half hard on through his jeans urging him to get bigger.

Shiki took off Akira’s pants and underwear in one swoop. He coated his index and middle finger with saliva and slowly penetrated Akira’s entrance. Shiki only loosened up Akira a bit as he knew that he could not get off without a little pain.

“You’re witching so much inside. Is that how badly you wanted it?” Shiki whispered into Akira’s ears.

“No…ahh…nn”

Shiki flipped Akira over so that he would be in doggy position on the desk. He slowly pushed his dick into Akira and started moving once he was all the way. He planted kisses on Akira’s back as he moved and held his hands while he fucked him. His other hand stroked Akira’s dick mixing pleasure and pain from the front and the back. When Shiki felt Akira twitch inside, he knew he finally hit his sweet spot and starting aiming at that area. Akira could not hold back his moans anymore as Shiki repeated hit that same spot over and over again violently.

“Sto..p..nnggg..ahh..I can’..t”

Akira shook his head violently begging Shiki to stop. He begged for released as Shiki clamped down on him hard making sure he would wait for him so they could climax together. Shiki started picking up his pace as he gets closer, releasing soft groans besides Akira’s ear. Shiki moaning was something Akira rarely hear and it turned him on so much. Hearing this man in pleasure was unreal. Shiki came inside and finally allowed Akira to cum. Akira lay slumped on the table, out of energy but Shiki flipped him over and brought him onto his lap at his office chair.

“No more…please…” he laid his head on Shiki’s shoulder.

“I’m going to give you attention all night long”


	23. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my longest chapter haha

“I was wondering where kitty ran off to, turns out you were playing with him all night Shikitty~”, Gunji brushed the hair of Akira’s forehead as he lay asleep on a couch in the study.

Shiki scoffed, “upset that he didn’t come to you for attention?”

Gunji’s eye twitch of annoyance because he was jealous that he couldn’t play with his kitty. Asleep and exhausted from the aftermath of what Shiki done to Akira, he lay soundly asleep on the couch curled into a ball like a small child with a blanket to keep him warm. Gunji picked Akira up gently making not to wake him up and kicked the door open leaving Shiki behind to manage his paper work and headed towards his room.

He benevolently laid Akira down onto his messy bed and climbed on top of him. Gunji took a moment to observe Akira’s features while stroking his face. He observed how Akira looked frail and small compared to him, his long lashes, soft greyish-blue hair, and fair skin. It made Gunji hard just examining his kitty. He bent down to plant kisses on Akira’s face tickling him slightly with his long blond hair in the process. He tenderly kissed Akira’s forehead, eyelids, nose, cheek, and lips before slowly moving down to his neck.

Gunji unbuttoned the white dress shirt that Shiki clothed him, exposing his chest for him to explore. He caressed Akira’s figure while dragging his thumbs on the nipples eliciting a small groan from Akira. Gunji smirked and proceeded to suck one of the nipples while his hand slowly glided down on Akira’s abdomen and finally to his brief. He started jacking off Akira and successfully managed to get him hard.

Akira’s eyes furrowed in annoyance as his deep sleep was being disturbed. In his half-awake state, he could he could hear sucking and wet noises. He groggily opened his eyes to find Gunji jacking him off. As soon his mind processed what was happening, his body responded to the sudden rush of pleasure coming from his penis. It was weird but Akira felt he was cumming soon. He tried to stop Gunji from stroking him but knowing that his kitty was finally awake just made him more excited and stroked faster.

“Oi! Stop! Nnng…I’ cumm-”, Akira came and hot semen sprayed all over his exposed chest.

“That’s a nice look on ya kitty~”

Gunji licked the cum off Akira’s chest and spreading it all over as he played with Akira’s nipples. He took off the Akira’s briefs exposing his lower half completely. Gunji used the semen as lube and slowly penetrated Akira’s entrance with his fingers. Akira’s was tight as always. No matter how many times he gets fucked he will always be tight and that’s why Gunji love fucking him multiple times.

“It’s unfair if you only play with Shikitty”, Gunji whispered to Akira’s ear.

He didn’t loosen up Akira completely and forced his way in, burrowing deeper trying to get in as much as he can. It caught Akira off guard and he let out cry as he grabbed the sheets out of discomfort. A tear trailed down Akira’s face and Gunji took the liberty of licking the salty fluid from his cheek. He grabbed Akira’s arms and held it beside his head to prevent him from covering his face. Akira with half teary eyes gave Gunji a glare.

“Heheh cute~ That’s right, that look turns me on”

Gunji gave a rude and playful kiss which was fervent and intoxicating. The kiss was so long that it was mind-numbing and leaving Akira breathless. Akira choked on both the mixture of their saliva and gasped for air when Gunji finally released him from that lengthy ferocious kiss. It has distracted Akira enough for Gunji to start moving. He let go of Akira’s arms and held his thighs apart and started pounding hard and deep. The transition from the kiss and penetration didn’t give Akira time to adjust to the situation thus leaving him in a mess of sensation and pleasure. All Akira could do was cry out and moan as Gunji aimed for all his sensitive spots.

“Hnngg…ahhhh…no stop”

Akira didn’t know how long Gunji fucked him. He was still sore and tired from the previous day with Shiki. Gunji didn’t stop until he was satisfied. When Akira was about to lose consciousness, Gunji would thrust hard or bite him to jerk him back awake. By the end of the sexual act Akira’s body was covered with hickeys and bite marks. Gunji probably did it out of spite towards Shiki. Akira’s mind was just a cloudy and dazed until his consciousness just faded to black. 

Akira roused from his slumber, body aching as he stretched and moved around. Being an imprint to two sexual predators was hard on his body. Even though he was no longer human, it just gave them more the reason to be rough with him and Akira thought they were already aggressive with him previously when he was still human. He got up and noticed that he was dressed in their favourite outfit for him, the white button-down and just with his briefs on, this time probably Gunji’s clothe.

He headed to the washroom and inspected the multiple marks that they left on his body. Akira sighed and grabbed his usual clothes from the closet. He put on his orange shirt and jeans and headed out to the garden to unwind. Akira’s favourite place was the flower dome. It was nostalgic as it reminded him of the flower shop back home. Real home with Keisuke. He was walking around when a thought crossed his mind. He never actually went and explore pass the flower dome. From the front there was just a huge wall behind it indicating the end of the whole mansion’s vicinity.

Curious, Akira wandered behind the flower dome. True enough it was just a dead end but there was also an old garden left unattended probably due to it being covered by the dome. Akira took a step forward which indicated that he could still go further and it was still part of the commands coverage. He walked towards the wall which was covered with a thick layer of Rangoon creepers. Akira laughed to himself thinking if the weeds were thick enough to use as ropes and climb over the walls. He placed his palm forward hoping to lean onto a solid wall but his arm never reached any support.

Gates creaked loudly as he fell forward unable to catch himself due to the surprise. He was left dumbfounded on the ground to find himself in between the walls. Akira sat up and looked behind him to discover an old rusted gate covered by the weeds. He looked back again and it the forest outside the mansion. He slowly creeped until he was fully pass the wall anticipating if the collar would go off. He closed his eyes waiting for the pain from the collar to punish him for leaving the garden’s premises but nothing happened. Adrenaline pumped in Akira’s body, he was stuck between fear and freedom, and had to act fast.

He made a run for it. Even though his body was throbbed in pain he kept moving forward. Since this wasn’t his first escape he knew where to go now. He didn’t had to waste time navigating his way through the forest. The fact that the collar wasn’t giving off any signals that he escaped gnawed at the back of his head but he didn’t have time to ponder on it, what matters now that he has a chance to escape.

Shiki and Gunji were in the study arranging the paper work of their company doing their human jobs so that they could fit into modern society. Gunji groaned on his desk with stacks of unfinished paper work while Shiki was almost about done with his.

“I hate paper work! Hey~ Shikitty can we hire someone to do this for us?”

Shiki ignored Gunji’s complains as he finished the last of his works. A maid excused herself and entered the study to serve Shiki and Gunji some afternoon tea.

“Hey~ Is Kitty awake? I wanna play with Kitty again” Gunji said while lazily flipping pages.

“I saw him head towards the garden a while ago, Lord Gunji”

Gunji shook his hand to signal to the maid that her duty there was done. He flipped through all the papers not bothering to read them and placed it all in a file. Gunji stood up and yawned loudly and headed towards the door.

“I believe you aren’t done yet”, Shiki held another stack of papers for Gunji.

“Ehhh…I’ll do it later~ I wanna hug Kitty while I do work”

“Tsk. You don’t get to lay your hands on him until you’re done”

“Oh yeah? Who says so? Dad?” Gunji stick his tongue out like a child. It was oddly enough to piss Shiki off.

Both of them make a dash for it towards the garden like children racing to see who the fastest runner was. They both arrived at the garden acting as if they never raced there and quickly began their search for Akira.

_Whoever finds Akira first gets him as a prize!_

Probably what was running in both their minds. They searched high and low and Akira could not be found. Shiki called for the maid again and reaffirmed if Akira did went to the garden. Although she was left speechless because she was afraid of Shiki a guard back her up with her claim. A guard from the mansion also claimed that he never went back in. They considered the possibility of Akira escaping but were rather in doubt.

Shiki activated the collar.

“It says he’s still in the garden”

“Huuhh?! Maybe Kitty just fell in a hole or something”

Shiki pointed at one of the staff tending to the garden “how big is the garden”

“It just extend from the entrance to the flower dome, but there is an old garden at the back”

“I see” Shiki gave a stern look.

They scouted the area behind the dome and there was still no sign of Akira, they were getting furious. Shiki examined the wall and noticed some of the weeds were tangled compared to the rest. He slashed the curtain of weeds revealing the rusted gate leading to the outside. They did not know such gate existed in their place and it pissed them off to find out a secret entrance to the mansion.

“Tsk tsk tsk. Bad Kitty” Gunji had a twisted smile on his face.

Shiki look calm and collected but the air around him was different. It radiated with murderous intent. They both headed out and began their hunt.

Akira didn’t take and breaks from running, doing so would only allow them to catch up to him. They were faster and stronger and even though his imprint body gave him similar abilities to a vampire, it wasn’t enough to defend himself from them. His chested ached and begged for oxygen but he kept moving on. Any moment they can discover he was gone. He didn’t get to far off last time when Shiki and Gunji were back at the city, what more now when they’re just at the mansion.

His exposed skin were scraped by running through bushes but Akira didn’t feel any of the cuts at all. All the adrenaline pumped in him was focus on moving forward. He was faster and more agile now. He doesn’t want to acknowledge it but it was the pros of the imprint body. With that body he might be able to make it to the main road. The thought of seeing Keisuke came across his mind. He teared up a bit and picked up his pace.

_Wait for me Keisuke. I’m coming home._

A bright light blinded Akira but he continued and ran forward. He only came to a halt when he realized it was the edge of the cliff. He almost fell down the great height but what he realized was the view in front of him. Before him was the city, he finally made it. His heart pumped in jubilation, all he needed was one more step and he was finally home. Keisuke is probably at home or at the flower shop. He needs to get to him fast so they can escape this place together.

Akira was about to jump the down the cliff but his body stiffened. His stomach clenched and fear surged through him. Terror thundered down on him as his lungs screamed for air as it was paralyze in trepidation. Although his body was immobilized, it shook in anxiety. He knew what this was. The collar was activated. Akira was in denial, he was closer than he could ever be. The city gleamed in front of him. A sanctuary he can never attain.

“Turn around” a command he can’t refuse.

Akira shut his eyes as his body moved on his own to face its masters. All he could summon up was a glare as he trembled in fear.

“Hyahahah how cute! You look like a scared kitten!”

Shiki released Akira from the controls of the collar giving him back full control of his body. Akira collapse from the strong crushing air emitting from both Shiki and Gunji. It was like there was this invisible aura that made them superior and powerful.

“Seems like we haven’t train you well”

“Fuck you”

“Interesting. Well its boring if you break easily” Shiki scoffed.

“Heeyyy~ Kitty, follow us back while we being nice yeah?”

Akira hesitated. He had full control of his body back, he could make a dash for it, and the city was just right behind him. Apart of him wanted to surrender while they still weren’t acting hostile. Akira doesn’t believe what Gunji said, no matter what happens, once he goes back to the mansion he will definitely receive punishment for escaping.

Akira gave a smirk, “I didn’t do anything wrong at all. The collar didn’t went off, this is still part of the garden”

Akira jump off the cliff embracing for landing on the main road below him. While on the way down he spotted a car driving towards the direction he was going land. He flagged for the car and signalled for help. The car stopped in front of Akira and the driver came out to check on him. Akira noticed there was a passenger in the car, a women holding her baby.

“Hey are you alright?” said the concerned man.

“I need a ride to the cit-”

Akira couldn’t finish his sentenced when blood just sprayed all over him. The women in the car screamed and the startled baby started to cry. Gunji slashed the man with his class and the body fell right in front Akira. The human he was just talking to moment ago now on the ground twitching and clinging to what little life it has left. Shiki held the women hostage, his katana on her neck.

“No! Stop!”

“Who do you belong to?” Shiki said with apathetic eyes.

Akira clenched his teeth and hesitated. When Shiki received no immediate reply he put his katana closer to the women’s neck drawing some blood. The women screamed and beg for her life. Her child crying in her arms.

“You! You! I belong you to you okay? Please don’t kill them!” Akira pleaded and tucked his pride away because lives were on the line.

Without any flicker of emotion, Shiki slit the women’s neck. Akira’s eyes grew wide in dread as he reached toward the lady not knowing what help he could be off. Everything was flowing in slow motion when Shiki slit open her neck. The look of Shiki’s cold scarlet eyes reflecting the colour of blood that was spilt held no remorse. Gunji held Akira back while his high-pitched laugh resonated in the background while the women’s lifeless body dropped.

Akira’s eyes was fixated on the women’s body when the crying sounds of a baby brought him back to his senses.

“Please no!” Akira began to cry, “I’ll go back! I’m sorry!”

Shiki paused, “we only kill those who can serve as evidence”

The words reassured that they were not going to harm the baby. Akira watched Shiki gently placed the baby on the hood of the car. The child was still crying as if it knows that its family is dead. Akira’s heart’s wrenched as he was responsible for the death of two people and leaving a child orphaned.

“Hey Kitty~ This what happens when you try to escape”

Akira’s head turned to the direction of the baby and he was unable to blink. Shiki took out a familiar blade out from his back. It took a while for his vision to focus but his tears managed to refresh his eyes for him to recognize the blade. It was his weapon.

“Watch closely. You robbed of this child’s future”

“NOOOOOOO!”

Akira lay slumped on the road. He held his head with his hand only to realize the dried blood that got onto him and looked at the three lifeless bodies in front of him. He should’ve have let the car go when he realized it was a family. He hated himself for succumbing to desperation of escaping and getting others involves. He wondered it was a selfish decision. All he wanted was to be free and get back to Keisuke but his recklessness has led to this. It played like a broken record in his head.

_It’s all my fault! It’s all my fault! It’s all my fault!_

“Yes, get someone to clean the bodies ASAP before someone sees it” Shiki was on the phone.

Gunji was morbidly toying with the bodies. He was kicking them and adding more cuts with his claws. Akira didn’t even want to look at the scene anymore after what they made him watch. It will forever embed in his memories that he is responsible for a family’s death.

“Let’s go” Shiki was done with his phone call and ordered Gunji and Akira to go back to the mansion.

Akira stood up and took on last glance at the city. A lump formed on his throat as he held back his tears. He hung his head low and walk towards his masters. He walked pass the bodies and turned his head away when he came across the infant. His mind betrayed him and replayed the memory of the event. He felt sick in the stomach when he caught a closer glimpse of the child. Akira staggered and held the wall of the cliff for support and threw up.

“Is Kitty sick? Do ya want me to carry you?” Gunji peered at Akira’s side.

Akira shook his head in response. Gunji reeked of blood and the smell would just make him remember the whole thing again. Shiki looked unamused and Akira could tell that he was not done with him. Akira tried to avoid eye contact with Shiki but his sharp gaze penetrated through him casuing the hair on his back to stand. Akira turned to have his back against the wall to face the city. The sun was setting and it has been a long time since he saw this view from the city. Keisuke is probably closing shop by now and headed home. He wished he could be there and surprise Keisuke that he was back. Akira was in a trance from the beauty of the sunset when he mouth “Keisuke”.

“What was that?” Shiki called out.

It startled Akira back to his senses, “nothing”

“Huhhh? I heard it Kitty. It’s your dog lover boy”

“Tsk. Didn’t I say not to mention that name in front of me?” Shiki walked towards Akira and grabbed his wrist.

“Let go!”

“Even now that dog has been a pest. If he is the reason for your escape we will get rid of him”

“No! Don’t kill Keisuke!” Akira raged and tried to land a punch on Shiki only to receive a blow to the stomach.

Shiki let go of Akira’s wrist and left him coughing for air on ground. Akira glared back Shiki, he has to do something about them to take their minds of killing Keisuke. He didn’t want to be responsible for another person’s death especially not his lover. It would tear him to pieces knowing that he killed Keisuke due to his own rashness.

“Ehhh Shikitty we can’t kill him though”

“I have a better idea”

Akira was bewildered to hear that they can’t kill Keisuke but that was great news for him. Keisuke is safe for now for some unknown circumstances but what eerie plan Shiki had upcoming built so much anxiety. Shiki gave him his signature smirk and a lot of torturous ideas ran through Akira’s head. He was not sure is he could be ready for something unforeseeable but he would endure it just to keep Keisuke safe.

“You will forget all memories of Keisuke” Shiki commanded.

Akira was caught of guard. He was expecting physical punishment but this was worst. He was going to lose all memories of Keisuke. Keisuke who has been part of his life since day one. Keisuke who is his best friend. Keisuke the love of his life. Without Keisuke who would Akira be?

Akira turned pale white as the collar glowed, “No! Please! Don’t do this! I’ll do whatever you want!”

Shiki looked at Akira with the same apathetic eyes as the command imprinted. Gunji was just enjoyed watching his Kitty in torment. Akira’s head ached as all the memories of Keisuke and he together flashed before him and slowly disappearing one after the other. His head throbbed and he fell on the road clutching his head, memories being tucked away or lost forever. Akira tried to fight the command but it was useless. The imprint collar was absolute.

_Keisuke._

_Keisuke._

_Keisu…_

_Who was he again?_

_What’s his name again?_

_I don’t remember…_

Akira’s stream of consciousness reduced to nothingness.


	24. Keisuke

Akira jump off the cliff embracing for landing on the main road below him. He spotted an incoming car and signalled for help. The car stopped in front of Akira and the driver took a step out. Akira was about to give his thanks when he noticed the man was covered in blood. He took a step back in terror as the man pointed at him.

The man groaned and said, “why did you do this to me?...to us?”

Blood started pooling out of the car and a woman’s body was spotted on the ground with her throat slit open. Her eyes were lifeless but fixated at Akira. It was as if she was staring at him with so much hatred and disgust. The man grabbed onto Akira and managed brush his face with his bloodied hand leaving a trace of blood before dropping dead on the ground. Akira stood frozen in place but jolted back to consciousness when he heard a cry of a child.

There was a baby on the hood of the car wrapped in white cloth. It gave Akira hope that the child was unharmed. Every step Akira made sounded murky due to the thick viscous blood that overflowed out of the car. Once he took hold of the child the cloth suddenly stained red and the baby’s fair complexion turned blue. Out of distress he let go of the child and the bloodied cloth unfolded before him revealing a stab wound to the heart. Before he knew it, he was holding his blade in his hand, covered in fresh blood as it dripped off slowly.

Akira dropped his blade and collapse on the road, the level of blood rising as blood continued to pour out of the car, engulfing the bodies on the ground slowly. Akira held his head with his head in denial of the gruesome scenario in front of him. White light started glowing around his neck and Akira let out a hysterical scream.

Akira woke up in cold sweat and the first thing he did was rush to the washroom and threw up whatever contents he has in his empty stomach. The moonlight illuminated the room while his head pounded painfully as he sat by the toilet bowl waiting for the ache to subside. Akira threw up again as vivid images from his dreams flashed through his head but this time with Shiki and Gunji in the picture. He curled his hand into fists and punched the wall out of frustration. He knew so well that he was the cause of that family’s death. Every inch of him regretted getting them involved in his problems. Akira could never forgive himself.

Akira could not get any sleep that night so he sat by his lonely window waiting for daylight to come. His mind was exhausted from the stress and anxiety he experienced, and his body felt heavy from the responsibility of lives lost from that family weighed down on him. His eyes were sore from bawling out all night and now feels numb. Even in a lifeless realm he hung on to whatever he has left of himself.

“If you’re awake you should great your Masters”

The tone of Shiki’s voice just made Akira want to disappear into thin air. He did not want to run into any conflict yet but he knows ignoring Shiki would aggravate matters more.

Akira sighed, ‘what punishment are you going to do this time?’

Akira sounded defeated as he was used to this type of setting. Whenever he does something not in favour towards Shiki or Gunji, they always have their way with him. Rape, torture or sadistic mind games, which ever it is it goes on for days, weeks or even months. Being immortals, they have all the time on their hand to try all the sick games they have stored for him.

Shiki just scoffed at Akira’s remark, “you’re already being punished. You just don’t know what it is. Come down and eat, you’ve been unconscious for two days. Don’t make me wait”.

Shiki left the room and Akira’s body loosened up. He didn’t know his body was tensed when Shiki was present. Once he regained his composure, he followed suit towards the dining where his masters were waiting for him. They were on each side of the long table drinking blood sophisticatedly in wine glasses as their breakfast. Akira sat in the middle between them, avoiding eye contact, and ate the porridge that was prepared for him. The atmosphere was odd and quiet but he felt their piercing gaze on him like they were observing him. It made Akira uncomfortable that he could barely eat.

Gunji broke the silence by asking a question, “heeey kitty~ who do you love?”

Akira was flabbergasted with Gunji’s sudden inquiry but at the same time he felt annoyed, “why do you care”

“Just answer the question”, Shiki ordered.

Akira was so confused why both of them were so serious and fussed up about a stupid question. He wondered who in his life he would have loved. Now that he thought about it, he barely remembered his life as a human but he knew he just turned into an imprint just recently too. His head throbbed trying to remember, Akira brushed the memory loss as part of transforming into an imprint.

“No one”, Akira gave a firm answer.

Shiki let out a triumphant smile as he got up and walked towards Akira, “that’s where you are wrong. You should love your masters”

Out of reflex, Akira tried to get some distance between him and Shiki but was caught by Gunji from the other side. Akira was starting to panic because knew where this was going. There was no way they were letting him off the hook from escaping and didn’t care about the condition of his body. With an imprint’s body, it’s more durable and heals faster compared to a human. They could rip out his arm if they wanted too and a reattach it with no complications. Everything they do is for their satisfaction and delight.

They brought Akira back to his room and started indulging him with unwanted pleasure. His body was too weak to put up any resistance against both dominating men. He was powerless against them together. Akira has his back pinned on Gunji’s chest while Shiki meticulously undress his lower half unnecessarily slow and seductively. Caressing every inch of inner thighs with his fingers and lifting his legs up to plant a kiss on his shin. Gunji, on the other hand licked the outer lobed of Akira’s ears and slowly made his way down to his neck, lapping on it edging Akira on the thought if he was going to bite him or not.

Shiki played with Akira’s tongue with his fingers prodding him to lube it up properly or else he would regret it. Thick threads of saliva linked Akira’s tongue and Shiki’s fingers when he was done playing with Akira’s mouth. Shiki proceeded to loosen up Akira’s entrance by immediately shoving both his fingers in. Akira flinched and threw his head back from the sudden thrust. Gunji took this opportunity to capture Akira’s lips and kiss him demonically passionate. Wet noises surrounded the room as he was being penetrated by both ends. A cruel possessive and deep sumptuous kiss from Gunji while Shiki ravished his hole with his fingers. Akira came from the intense foreplay and was already drained but the libido of these men won’t let him off easily.

Gunji and Shiki took turns penetrating Akira, and when that didn’t satisfy their monstrous sexual desires, they both penetrated him at the same time. Akira’s stomach felt full as they both reach the deepest part of him, breathing was also difficult as he was pinned in between both of them. Akira tried to escape the explicit sexual act tilting his body weight to slight opening between them. When they noticed his attempts, they secured him back into place as they continued to satisfy their sexual urges.

Akira was facing Gunji and he tried to pushing his chest away and cried, “sto…p…please…”

“Hyayayya! Maybe if kitty says he loves it and it feels good then maybe we’ll stop”, Gunji teased licking Akira’s salty tears off his cheek.

“I’ll stop if you admit your love for me”, Shiki whispered onto Akira’s ears.

Akira’s head was engorged with pleasure and could not think straight. He just wanted release and for it to stop. He wished he would just pass out so he did not have to beg them to stop with those embarrassing demands. Akira hung his head low, clenched his jaw, and unconsciously gripped onto Gunji’s shoulders tightly. There was no way this even felt good, the only reason why he is experiencing this is because his body betrayed him. Plus proclaiming love to Shiki was absolute nonsense. There was no way Akira would say those words.

“Seems like Kitty is playing hard to get huuuhhh”

Gunji started ramming into Akira harder and Shiki followed suit. They were urging and pressuring Akira to fall for their devious plan to get him to submit to them. Akira was close to cumming when Gunji clamped down on his dick and it was painful and torturous. He was at his limit, Akira swallowed the lump on his throat and felt his pride crumble.

Akira hung onto Gunji’s neck and whispered, “I…I lo…ve it…and it…hnngg…feels good”.

“Hehehe since kitty is being all shy and cute I’ll let you go~”

Gunji released his grip from Akira’s cock allowing him to finally cum. Akira lay motionless on the bed, body all sore, he wanted to hide under the sheets and just stop existing. When he thought the sexual act was done Shiki flipped him over and penetrated him again sending a pain electric shock up his spine.

“AHHHH…Ngghhh”

Shiki pinned Akira’s arms above his head, “you haven’t said what I want to hear”

Shiki started moving vigorously, his aim was just to make Akira surrender and not even give him the slightest pleasure from the sex. The pain from the penetration which also hits Akira’s sweet spot was intoxicating. Akira couldn’t distinguish between pain and pleasure. He felt exposed with his arms pinned on top of him, he wanted to hide his face from Shiki. Shiki looked down on him, studying and taking in all the expressions Akira didn’t think he could make and it made him smirk in amusement.

Shiki did not think Akira would hold out that much longer so he decided to flip Akira to the side and change position. He let go of Akira’s arms and Akira immediately clung onto the sheets. Shiki was just annoyed at this point, he was quickly wanted Akira to give in to fate and submit. With the new position, Akira knew that Shiki was hitting far deeper than before. He took a peak at Shiki from the corner of his teary eyes. Akira did not want to admit it but he liked the scarlet colour of Shiki’s eyes. It was mesmerizing and he was drawn to them.

_Tch…Shit…_

Akira grabbed Shiki’s nape and pulled him close to his face, “I love you”.

Shocked, Shiki stopped his momentum and smirked. He finally let Akira go and left him to finally rest on the bed. Akira’s body ached everywhere and he didn’t even have the energy left in him to clean himself up. He was worn out and fell asleep immediately.

“Hyayaya! Took you awhile Shikitty! I guess Kitty loves me more heheh”

“Hmph”, Gunji’s taunts had no effect on Shiki as he felt victorious.

As usual, the maids were ordered clean and treat Akira’s unconscious body and the mess they proudly made in the room. The aftermath and condition of Akira’s body is still undeniable shocking to the maids but they were used to the scenario since it’s their job to take care of their Lord’s wishes.

It was noon when Akira woke up in cold sweat due to the same nightmare. It would be a memory he could never forget as they made sure they ingrained it in his head on the day of his attempted escape. His body ached and his lower half was sore but Akira wanted to get some fresh air. He did not recall any restrictions from Shiki or Gunji regarding the areas he was allowed so he decided to head out to the garden. This place may be a hellhole for Akira but the garden was sufficient enough for it to be a sanctuary for him. Akira was welcomed with a nostalgic smell when he entered the flower dome but he for some reason there was something important he was forgetting.

Back in the mansion. Shiki and Gunji were back to doing paper work for their company expansion project that was planned to launch soon. Gunji, as usual was complaining the whole time while Shiki ignored his whines and focused on work. A knock on the door broke Shiki’s trance from work and the butler excused his presence.

“Lord Shiki and Lord Gunji, we would be having a guest for today. The new Alpha wolf has decided to set up a temple on the neighbouring mountain and would like to introduce theselves”

“Huuuhh??? A dog as a neighbour? Bah! I don’t care”, Gunji said uninterested.

“Well its common courtesy to meet this neighbour since they initiated introducing themselves and we’ve been alliance with them for years. Let’s give them a warm welcome”, Shiki suggested

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Blanca said I have to meet my vampire neighbours since I chose this mountain but now I’m regretting everything! AHHH! I’m so nervous!”, Keisuke sobbed to himself.

Blanca gave a strict lecture to Keisuke about causing a scene since he was new to the vampire-werewolves world. She even reminded him not to assume that the vampires he was meeting are the ones who took Akira. The most important part of the lecture though was to not touch the imprint of the vampire. There was so many Dos and Don’t’s Blanca lectured about and Keisuke feels like he was going to set off a landmine if he does something wrong.

Keisuke was all lost in thought and anxiety when he came across a massive gate. His eyes widened as he did not expect such a luxurious mansion out of nowhere in the mountains. He guess it was reasonable since they were not normal and hiding from normal humans. It was an odd thought to himself that he was referring ordinary as humans when he thought he was human just months ago. Now he is off to do the same thing and hide in the mountains where humans won’t suspect them.

“You must be the Alpha wolf”, a butler welcomed Keisuke.

Keisuke was in awe that such lavish lifestyle exist. Vampires having butlers and maids, it was so fascinating to him. The large gates opened and his eyes just sparkled at all the expensive and fancy things in the front yard. There was a fountain and expensive cars parked under a shaded shelter and not to mention a beautiful garden at the side of the huge mansion.

“My Lords are in the study, I will inform them of your arrival”, the butler told Keisuke.

“Is it okay if I explore the gardern? It just looks amazing”, Keisuke gleamed.

The butler was rather confused with how Keisuke was acting but he shrug it off as a wolf thing, “I will inform my Lords to meet you there, may I get your name Sir?”

“Keisuke. My name is Keisuke”, he smiled and shook the butler’s hand.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Lord Shiki. Lord Gunji. The Alpha wolf has arrived. He is currently at the gardern admiring its beauty”

“GAHHH! Finally a break from all these boring paper work”, Gunji spinned around his office chair.

“What does this Alpha wolf look like and his name?” Shiki still continuously flipping through his paper work.

“He is tall, brown hair, tanned skin, a young man for an Alpha wolf and his name is Keisuke”

The moment they heard the name, Gunji and Shiki got off their seats out of instinct, “where is Akira?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keisuke was walking through the low rise rose maze in the garden when he spotted rows of wisteria trees at full bloom. He wondered how they managed to bloom these flowers at this time of the year since they were difficult to maintain. He commended on the gardener who takes care of the plants because whoever they are they have green hands. He walked through the wisteria trees, the sunlight making the pathway splash with the colour blue and purple from the wisteria blossoms.

He followed the end of the trail to discover a huge flower dome. Keisuke’s eye widened as he never been in such a magnificent flower dome before and it usually cost a certain sum to visit a flower dome. He excitedly entered the dome and was spellbound with the variety of flower it contained. Flowers of different shape, colours and sizes that he has never seen before. The ambience of the place was more magical with butterflies fluttering everywhere.

Keisuke walked deeper into the dome blithely when saw someone tending to some flowers. He thought it may be the person who takes care of the flower dome and Keisuke was eager to learn about the flowers in the dome. Other than that he was also worried that he may have lost his way in the dome and he didn’t want to be rude to the Vampires by invading their private property. Keisuke thought the curiosity in him is always so troublesome.

He walked closer and called for the person’s attention and bowed his head as respect, “excuse me I think I’m lost, I’m sorry to bother you”

Midway his sentence, Keisuke lifted up his head and was stunned. It didn’t even took him a second to register who was in front of him. He knew exactly how the love of his life looks like and to be able to see him again was a blessing. He finally found him after so long. At long last they can be reunited and be together.

Keisuke grabbed his arm while tears peaked at the corner of his eyes, “Akira!”


	25. War

“I’m sorry, but would you please let me go?” Akira said nervously as he didn’t want to get caught up with another bad scenario with an unknown man touching him.

“Akira, what are you talking about? It’s me, Keisuke!” he pulled Akira into a tight hug and buried his face on his shoulder.

Akira doesn’t know this man but somehow his heart ached. It pounded slowly and hard like it knows something was erroneous. He could not pinpoint exactly but his hands moved on his own and returned the hug of the unknown man. The brunette’s emotions shifted through him and he felt tears dropped down on his cheeks. Confused and befuddled, he pushed the man the way to furiously wiped out the tears off his face. Akira has never cried tears of sadness in front of anyone. He makes sure not to show his weakness and vulnerability. However, the man before him easily unearth such emotions from him.

“It’s okay Akira, don’t cry. I’m here now”

Soft words caressed through his ears. It has been a while since he heard something so sincere. He may not know who this man was but he certainly felt like he belong. Wherever he touch burns of affection and it felt nostalgic. If this man was someone important, how could he have forgotten? His head pounded as it tried to unlocked memories casted away by the imprint collar. The imprint collar commands were absolute but it wavered by the presence of the sole reason why it was casted upon. 

Akira grasp his head and it hurts too much just to think. Every glance at the man sent a pounding throb through his head, enough for him to feel his brain wanting to explode. He lost stance and Keisuke caught Akira in his arms. As Akira winced in pain, Keisuke noticed the collar on Akira’s neck flickered. A collar which was not physical but engrained on Akira’s skin. Akira’s breathing started to be erratic and Keisuke tried his best to calm his lover down, soothing him with comforting words and giving him enough room to breathe as he held him tight within his arms. This was not how he wanted their reunion to be. He did not want to see Akira in pain.

Akira’s clouded vision became clear, “Keisuke?”

“Akira!”

As if time has stopped right there for both of them, the feel of Keisuke’s frame leaning on Akira as his arms wrapped around him felt forbidden. Keisuke pulled Akira in, claiming his mouth, hungry and intense, until his knees gave in further. Heat rose from Akira’s stomach to his chest. As Keisuke’s lips claimed his, Akira’s heart decided to skip a beat, the smell of Keisuke was hypnotic beyond reason. Akira parted his lips and felt Keisuke washing over like a wave of warmth, curling his toes, unfurling all his senses as the taste of Keisuke nearly silenced all thoughts. By the time Keisuke became aware of his fingers, they had already slipped under Akira’s shirt, his skin smooth and radiating heat.

Breathless and in heat of the moment, when Akira felt that they were about to continue further, he stopped Keisuke in his tracks remembering that this place was not safe for the both of them. Now that the command was lifted, he clearly remembered what Shiki and Gunji did to his memories. Akira was infuriated but when Keisuke grabbed his hand out of nowhere, he was caught by surprise by his gesture.

Keisuke kneeled down on one knee and held Akira’s right hand, “Akira, my love, I know this might not be the right time but I feel like if I don’t do it now I would never get the chance again. Will you marry me?”

The sliver ring glinted as it reflected the sunlight which peeked through the flower dome. Akira noticed another ring around Keisuke’s neck worn as a necklace and probably hasn’t worn his pair of the ring. Akira was shy to admit it. He snapped the necklace of Keisuke’s neck and put the ring on Keisuke’s finger.

“Does that answer your question?” looked to the side avoiding Keisuke’s face.

Keisuke chuckled. He should have known this was how Akira would respond. He happily put on the ring on Akira’s finger and cried while doing so. Akira hugged him afterwards knowing what a softie his husband was. It was a heart-warming moment but Akira was still weary and on his toes since they were still in Shiki and Gunji’s territory. Baffled confused, he pushed Keisuke and took a good look at him.

“How did you get here?”

“I walked in the front gate. Why? I’m neighbours with the vampires here. Oh right! Do you know they exist? And ermm.. funny story, I’m a werewolf hahah…”

“Keisuke. What. That’s not a laughing matter. Anyways we have to get out of here now!”

“Oh yeah Were you here all this time? Did the vampires kidnapped you? I know someone faked your death, was it them?”

“Keisuke not now! I’ll explain later, we have to get out of here first.”

Before they could even take one step from their position, Akira heard the familiar clacking of boots and the clatter of multiple knifes hitting each other. Akira stood frozen in his spot, his heart pounding with affection now replaced by stabbing terror. His body remembers who it truly belongs too but his heart still clutching to whatever will he has left. Keisuke noticed that Akira was holding his breath and held his hand to remind him that he is here together with him and that he was no longer alone. Keisuke stood in front of Akira shielding him from the unknown that was coming up their direction.

“Well, well, well, who let the dog’s out? ” Shiki smirked.

“Gyahaha! Well ain’t it lover dog!”

“What? You guys are the vampires?”

Unamused, Shiki said “Surprised? Took you long enough.”

“Oi! Kitty! Come here!” Gunji was suddenly pissed. His moods were unpredictable to begin with.

Akira whispered softly behind Keisuke, “Keisuke, whatever happens I need you to knock me out or else I won’t be able to escape this place with you.”

“What are you talking about Akira? I can’t hurt you!”

The collar on Akira’s neck glowed and his eyes widened in fear, “NO! KEISUKE PLEASE!”

Out of panic and the desperate please of his lover, Keisuke punched Akira in the stomach knocking out the air off his lungs and passing out. Akira went limp in his arms and he carried him touch their foreheads together.

“I’m sure you’re not a fool and you know what Akira has become” Shiki said.

“Shut up! What have you done to him?!” Keisuke replied furiously.

“He is our imprint~ Idiot~” Gunji stuck out his pierced tongue at Keisuke.

“You know the rules. Never touch an imprint. Did your elder not teach you that?”

“Fuck the rules! I’m taking Akira back with me!” Keisuke snarled.

Before Shiki could respond to Keisuke’s foolish mind set, Keisuke began transforming into a wolf. His werewolf formation was huge and he out grew the flower dome breaking through the glass with Akira in his mouth. He ran out of the garden and ramming through anyone guards who got in his way. When Keisuke finally has sights of the gate, he picked up his phase ready to ram through the gate and force it open. He clenched his jaws making sure Akira was safe inside his mouth and prepared his head for impact.

The gate was sturdy and Keisuke felt the impact but he had to keep going. He had to get themselves to a safe place. Knowing he did the unspeakable, he would not even be welcomed back to the wolves’ community. He had to figure out a safe place for them to hide and keep low for a long time. His mind was running with possible places to hide when he was rammed to the side by something white. It aimed for his belly and it caused Keisuke to cough out Akira. Keisuke opened his eyes, bearing the pain of the impact but his vision was blinded by the sun’s reflection of whatever hit him. It took him by shock when the scent hit him. It was Luna!

Luna picked up Akira from where he landed, and when Keisuke tried to snarl at Luna she growled back. She walked to the direction opposite from his escape and she handed Akira back to Shiki and Gunji who was already waiting from where they stood. Luna gave made a gesture which probably symbolizes as an apology and Keisuke was powerless from where he laid down. Luna hit him good that he was unable to get up. He tried to stand by he stumbled to get on his feet and fall back on his hind legs. Luna walked towards him wearing a scary expression, she looked like she was about to hunt a prey. Keisuke wondered if this was what all prey feels like to be hunted down.

“You fool! Are you going to break the peace and start a war?!”

“They had Akira!”

“I don’t give I fuck! I told you to never touch a vampire’s imprint!”

Beyond the distance, all Shiki and Gunji could hear was the snarling of dogs. They accepted the alpha wolf’s apology and let the peace treaty between both parties continue. It has been years since a wolf attempted to kidnap an imprint and now that it has been done in broad daylight was enough reason to lose trust and cause a war. It was not even a possible case to bring forth to higher ups to negotiate. The peace treaty had simple rules that had to be followed. Now that the issue was settled without any more misfits, it was time for the vampires to decide the punishment of their imprint for such felonious behaviour.


	26. Darkness

Akira flinched in pain by the time he woke up to his senses and realized he was back in his room. Frantic, he searched his surrounding for any signs of Keisuke. His chest started to hurt as he was holding his breathe out of anxiety. His mouth was dry and his hands shook in fear. Akira’s field of vision was distorted, as if seeing through fish-eyed lenses. His first instincts was to escape through the window but before he could even check if it was unlocked, they were already barded steel wires making his room more of a prison. The temperature in the room was odd, Akira was sweating due to intense fear but his teeth jittered as if he were in a cold environment. He ran towards the door and tried to open if with all his might but it just shook through all his failed attempts. He inspected the room to notice any area he could hide. It would be futile to do so against two overpowered vampires but Akira just wanted to feel a sense of relief and comfort even just a little.

Akira decided to hop back on the bed and surround himself with the sheets. He looked like a child trying to not get caught awake from his parents when they come to check on him if he was awake in the middle of the night. I guess it did not make any different from his situation as he could still pretend he was still unconscious when Shiki or Gunji arrives. Under the sheets, his mind would not stop racing at the fact that his escape plan with Keisuke did not work or if Keisuke was dead. He was unconscious the whole time and didn’t know of the events which has occurred. As much he wants to worry about Keisuke, his body wouldn’t stop shaking at the impending punishment that was waiting for him.

Every movement the seconds hand on the clock makes was anxiety inducing. Waiting was so unbearable that his chest hurts from holding his breathe too long. His head was dizzy with the lack of oxygen and the overthinking. His heart pounded painfully against his chest wanting this to end. He tried to mentally prepare himself but punishments Shiki and Gunji have in mind are endless. He remembered the time they broke his leg just for running away. What if they did the same but this time with both legs? What is they made sure he did not walk again and made him wheelchair bound? Akira’s mind raced faster and he curled himself into a ball trying to protect himself against his own thoughts.

The door creaked open and Akira could see the shadows of two figures on the walls. Curled up in a ball, he noticed a glint of light reflected on his finger. It was his engagement ring with Keisuke. When he thought he lost all hope and fell through a spiral of nightmares, he kissed the ring and hid it under the mattress. Shiki and Gunji would be furious if they spot him wearing it. Akira got up to face the two monsters before him.

“Oh? Still have some spirit in you I see” Shiki was definitely unamused, “Kneel”

Akira was made to kneel infront of them on the floor just when he reached the end of the bed. He was expecting a kick on the face or the stomach by either one of them but both of them just stood at the same position looking at him with a disappointed look on their faces. It was rather peculiar for them to make such expression when Akira done something bad. Usually they’d be ecstatic or infuriated with him. It made Akira’s insides twist leaving a horrible strange feeling of unease.

“Say Kitty~ We don’t wanna do this to ya but you’ve been pissin us off way to much yaa?”

Gunji came forward and shoved something in Akira’s mouth. Akira didn’t have time to figure out what it was as the next thing he knew was that it brought him into a coughing fit. Gunji made sure to shove it way back in his throat that he barely tasted it nor even know what shape it was. When Akira felt it go down his oesophagus he deduced it to be some sort of pill. Shiki sighed and rolled a mason jar towards Akira.

“What’s this for?” confused, Akira asked.

Shiki kept silent and gaze at his watch and Akira wondered what he was waiting for. Gunji went back to his previous spot with a sadistic smile on his face. At least he was back to his twisted unhinged self but Shiki was still emotionless since he got to the room. His demeanour was strange and more unpredictable than usual and it made Akira feel overwrought. The next thing he knew was his collar glowed.

“Gouge out your eyes with your own hand and put them in the jar” Shiki said cold-bloodedly.

“WAIT! GAAAHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH!”

Before Akira could even protest or plead for mercy his hands moved on its own and gouge out his left eye. He felt his fingers slowly penetrate between the sockets of his eye and felt the nerve that connected his brain and eye snapped as it was forcefully pulled out. Blood pooled out of his eye and the room filled with the stench of iron. His hand plopped his eye ball into the jar and was ready to go after the right eye. Akira tried his best to stop his other hand from moving, just enough so that he could plead for mercy.

“PLEASE DON’T! I’M SORRY!” Akira sobbed violently not sure if he was crying from both eyes.

Shiki stared at him with that cold expression, “since you want to see your lover so much, we will take away your sight so you will never see again”.

Akira gasped as his hand forced his way and dug out his right eye. Experiencing the snap of the optic nerve again was agonizing. He could not see any more but his hands made its way to the jar to contain his eyes and roll it to the direction where Shiki stood. Akira rolled and yelled in pain. He didn’t know if he was capable of crying but he knew blood rolled down his cheeks instead of tears. A hand pulled him up from his tantrum not knowing he could it be.

“We won’t be calling the vet Kitty because he’s gonna be angry at us”, Gunji proceeded to put a blindfold on Akira, “so this will do for ya~”

Gunji licked the blood on Akira’s cheek and he carried Akira back on the bed. Akira felt chains attaching to his collar to the headboard of the bed further restricting his movements. Shiki and Gunji just left him alone at that state. This was his punishment, it was worse than rape or even breaking his leg. The holes where his eyes used to be throbbed in pain and it didn’t even receive any medical attention. Akira continued to sob on the bed probably soaking the sheets with bloodied tears. He felt sick that the last thing he saw was the enucleation of his eye and Shiki’s cold-blooded stare. Akira got up and stumbled his way to the bathroom hoping the chains would allow him. He reached around for the toilet bowl and threw up whatever contents that was in his stomach. Akira laid down using the bathtub as a back support, he didn’t know when he passed out since what is left for him is nothing but darkness.


End file.
